I hate you so much that I love you
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: <html><head></head>"I hate you Butch Jojo! I HATE YOU!"    "Do you?"</html>
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so for the record…I do NOT like boys! Not in any form or fashion. Every boy that I liked either turned out to be a jerk, or a cheater. However, some boys I hate more than others. This is a scale from one to ten of the boys that I hate (well I guess it's a scale of one to three…since I only know three off the top of my head). I guess Mitch wasn't so bad…but he was a jerk. Now Ace was a compete A-hole if you ask me…considering the fact he tried to rape me (which was a stupid move if you ask me, since I can beat up about fifteen monsters at once…with my hands tied behind my back!). However…out of both of those boys…they don't come CLOSE to being as awful, moronic, or annoying as Butch James Jojo.

Butch is terrible. He and his brothers are always picking on me and my sisters. When we were little, they would beat us up. But now that we are older, they found other ways to get on our nerves. Boomer isn't so bad…because even though he tries to be a bad boy, he is the goodie-goodie boy in their group. He picks on Bubbles, but when she cries, he always feels bad afterwards. You can just tell. Now Brick, is NOT a goodie-goodie. He flirts with Blossom, gets her all worked up, and tries hard to make her look bad. How you may ask? You see…Brick knows things Blossom doesn't (which isn't much…since Blossom knows a LOT), and he can torment her with it. Now what those things are…I do not know. I really couldn't care less.

Now Butch…Butch is the worst. And the bad thing is…_I _got stuck with him. He is a complete moron, and I hate his guts so bad… But I have to give him credit…he knows how to tick me off. He always flirts with me…but not in a good way. And then…once I get all worked up, he does something worse. It's different every time. One time he flipped up my skirt, and another time he showed everyone how ticklish I was. It's always different.

I. Hate. Butch Jojo.

_**Okay…please R/R. This is my first Fanfic EVER…and my first Butch/Buttercup story. I hope it turned out alright!**_


	2. Chapter 2

(Buttercup POV)

"So girls," Blossom said. "What should we do now?"

"I've got a bright idea!"

My sisters and I turned to see the boys floating down towards us.

Boomer was glaring at Bubbles, Brick was smirking, and Butch had a look in his eye that basically said "I will beat the crap out of you".

"Go away Brick," Blossom said glaring at her counterpart.

"Nah," Brick said. "I don't think I will _Blossom_,"

Blossom walked up towards him, probably just realizing how much taller than her he was, "Listen here _Brick_…"

Brick grabbed her wrist, smirking, "Aw…don't spoil the fun 'Bossy Blossy'."

Boomer laughed at that as he grabbed Bubbles, keeping her from helping Blossom.

I on the other hand, wasn't stupid enough to try and help just yet. Butch would just grab me, and we would all be stuck.

I looked at Butch, and he was glaring daggers at me.

"What Butch?" I asked. "Aren't you going to grab me too?"

"I'm not that stupid," Butch said huskily.

"I just think you are scared," I said crossing my arms.

"What of you?"

"Yes."

"Ha ha, in your dreams Buttercream." _**(A/N I just now realized how that sentence rhymes. XD)**_

"Buttercream…how original."

"Shut up Butterfingers."

"You shut up Butchie boy!"

"Butchie boy…_how original_."

"I frown in your general direction you piece of-"

"BUTTERCUP!"

I turned to Bubbles, "What?"

"Watch your mouth…you know how dad feels about you cursing!" she said, still in Boomer's arms.

I rolled my eyes, and then grinned, "You know what Bubbles…you are absolutely right."

"I…I am?" she asked.

"_ENOUGH! Talk is cheap…"_ I said before cracking my knuckles, and smirking at Butch. "_Let's do this._"

He smirked slightly before attacking me, head-on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blossom twist herself out of Brick's arms. Next to her, either Bubbles managed to get out, or Boomer let her go secretly (he does that).

I paid complete attention to Butch, after he hit my cheek. The taste of copper filled my mouth, along with the pain. I glared at Butch, and shot my right fist out towards him. He dodged it, and kicked my stomach. I doubled over in pain, as I coughed out a little blood. He hesitated for a brief moment, which wasn't like him. However, it worked to my advantage. I kicked his feet, and he fell back into the pavement. I straddled him, punching his face over and over. When I figured I damaged his face enough for that day, I got up.

"You are slacking on me Butch," I said.

He got up, "I guess I was just distracted by you."

I frowned, "Is that supposed to be romantic?"

"You didn't let me finish…" Butch said quicker than normal.

"Then please finish," I groaned.

"I was distracted…" Butch said. "By your ugly face!"

I rolled my eyes, "Wow…that's REALLY hurtful Butch."

He glared at me, and was about to hit me again when…

"Butch!" Brick yelled. "Get your big fat lazy butt over here…NOW!"

Butch rolled his eyes, "Alright alright…geez. You're just as bad as BC's sister…"

Brick hit the back of Butch's head, "AM NOT!"

Brick then turned to Boomer who was watching Bubbles very carefully.

"Boomer! Quit flirting with Bubbly over there…and come on!" Brick said angrily.

Boomer turned to Brick and floated over, "Why are we leaving already?"

"Because I said so," Brick said. "That's why."

With three flashes of color, they sped off to their home (which was Mojo's secret lair [if you can call it secret] that could be located on the top of Townsville's volcano).

"So we fought for like what…five minutes?" I asked.

"Around there," Blossom said frowning. "They are definitely up to something."

Bubbles nodded, "Definitely."

I pulled on my pajama pants (which were dark green with little skulls all over them), and my top (with was lime green). I pulled up the covers on my bed, and sunk into the nice, warm, fluffy bliss of a bed. I admit, I love fighting more than anything, but it's definitely tiring. By about ten O'clock…you are ready for bed more than anyone else in the country, THAT's how tiring it is.

I shut my eyes, and instantly fell to sleep.

I woke up in what felt like minutes, to a loud _thud! _and _oof! _as I called it.

I turned to my clock, and it was…_ONE IN THE FREAKING MORNING?_

However disturbed me at _one in the morning _had better had a good excuse…like someone's death.

I sat up and my eyes went wide.

In a flash I was straddling the person in my room, hitting him with all my strength.

I glared down at him and hissed, "_What are you doing in my room at one in the morning?"_

Butch smirked, "What I can't come to visit my favorite brunette?"

"NO!" I whisper/yelled. "You can NOT!"

He got up, "I guess I should leave now right?"

"Right," I said. "Before I kill you."

He nodded, and flew off.

He has been acting very strange lately…that can only mean one thing.

He is DEFINITELY up to something.


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided not to tell anyone about the events of last night, mainly because Blossom would freak (and that would suck). Knowing her, she would probably spew out whatever she was drinking, and pass out on the floor from hyperventilation. Bubbles is a bit more calm than that, however, which is why people depend on her for secrets and not Blossom. Bubbles will trust whatever decision you make, because she believes that you know what you are doing. I mean, unless it's just STUPID. Which is why I am NOT telling EITHER of them about _him _coming into my room last night (which I am still trying to figure out WHY he did in the first place!)?

I floated downstairs to the kitchen, still in my pajamas.

"Hey Buttercup!" Bubbles said happily (she was a morning person…I however was not).

I nodded.

"You okay?" she asked curiously.

I nodded again.

"I have a question," Blossom said (oh no).

I looked up at her as she handed me a mug full of coffee.

"What were you doing in your room last night?" Blossom asked eying me. "I heard a loud thud…and your voice."

"Well duh," I said. "You heard my voice because it's MY room."

She glared at me, "I meant…you were talking to someone."

"Alright alright…" I said. "I fell off my bed last night, and started cursing."

She frowned, "So your idea of cursing is saying the words "Get out of my room"?"

I froze.

"That's what I thought," Blossom said.

"Blossom…it was one in the morning," I said. "I was half asleep."

"Buttercup…" she said. "You honestly believe that I am going to buy that?"

"Yes," I said.

She eyed me again.

I got up, "Well I better go…"

"Where are you going?" Bubbles asked. "You normally stay home until at least lunch time…unless it's school time…"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that," I said. "Blossom…what are we doing this summer?"

"We are going to Disney Land," she said. "Remember?"

I frowned, "No. I don't remember."

"The professor saved up money for about two years so we could go," Blossom said. "And he bought us tickets last month."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In about a week," Blossom said.

"I'm glad someone told me about this…" I said sarcastically.

"We did!" Blossom said.

I rolled my eyes and flew off.

I put on some clothes (which just so happened to be: a green tank top, green camouflage pants [that were way too baggy], and some tennis shoes).

"Now it's time to pay a little visit to Butchie Boy's room," I muttered as I flew to Townsville's volcano.

I flew up to the windows, and peeked inside each of them. Finally I saw a room that was green all over, and very messy. Definitely Butch's.

I opened his window, and floated inside. At first I thought I was alone…but then I heard a very loud and long snore. I turned to find Butch, sprawled out on his bed, with hardly any clothes on. He had some boxers on (thank the Lord), but other than that…he had no clothes on.

I had this plan earlier to sneak up on him…then attack him. But my mind said different now. I don't know what it was, but for some reason I just couldn't attack him while he was asleep.

I walked up over to him, and studied him closely. He looked so different asleep, so peaceful. Normally he was always angry looking, but right now he looked completely at ease. His mouth was slightly open, and actually…he was drooling. I smiled slightly…because in a strange and gross way, it was cute. I reached out and wiped it off with his sheets, (which was a very VERY bad move in my part). His eyes shot open with that, and he grabbed my wrist.

I gasped, wide eyed, before glaring down at him, "Let go."

He frowned, before smirking, "Miss me?"

"You wish," I muttered.

"Why are _you _in my room then?" he asked sitting up.

"Um…" I paused watching his muscles flex as he sat up. "Er…I was planning to attack you…"

"That went well," he said grinning. "Why did you have my sheets up to my face anyway?"

"I was wiping off your disgusting drool," I said.

He went red with that, "I…I drool?"

"Obviously," I said. "You should try sleeping with your mouth closed."

He looked away, as red as a tomato, "Well I WAS asleep…I can't control my mouth being open."

I stuck out my tongue.

"Don't do that…" he said quickly, before backing up.

"Don't do what?" I asked. "This?"

I stuck out my tongue again.

"YES THAT!" he yelled. "God…"

"Why not?" I asked leaning down to him.

"Because!" he said. "It bugs me."

"Why would me sticking my tongue out bug you?" I asked.

He glared at me, "Don't ask."

I stuck my tongue at him again, just for fun.

He looked away, "Stop!"

I did it again..except this time I got on top of him, and made him look at me.

"This is your last warning Buttercup…stop it!" he yelled.

I stuck my tongue at him again.

Then, without warning, he grabbed my face and kissed me.

At first, I tried pushing him away. After a while, however, I gave in to him. He just felt…so…_amazing._

His hands went down to my waist, pulling me close to him. I had my hands on his sides, balancing myself up. His lips felt a lot softer than I thought they would, like…WAY softer. One of his hands went up to the side of my head, his fingers tangling in my hair. Slowly, he sat up, taking me with him. I tangled my fingers into his messy raven hair, tugging his head towards mine (even close than we were already). His hand felt its way down from my waist, to my legs, pulling them around him. Then suddenly, out of all that bliss, reality came back to me.

I pushed him off of me, "Get away from me you…you….you _PERV_!"

I flew home with that. 


	4. Chapter 4

** ME: So thank you guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it…and I promise to try not to be one of those writers that doesn't update in fifty years. ^_^ I might answer back to you guys (if I could figure out how…remember…I'm still new to this). I'm surprised I even figure out how to get chapters up…ha ha.**

** BUTTERCUP: Would you shut it already lady! Get to the story…and no more kissing scenes!**

** BUTCH: Aw…I like it. ^_^**

** BUTTERCUP: *Hits Butch* Shut up… -_-**

** BUTCH: In fact…I think I want to make another kissing scene right now… *puckers up***

** BUTTERCUP: If you kiss me for so much as an eighth of a second…I will give that face of yours a makeover.**

** ME: OOOOKKKAAAYYYYYY! Let's actually get to the chapter before tomorrow…-_- Buttercup…Butch…would you like to do the honors?**

** BUTTERCUP: OOHH ME ME!**

** BUTCH: If you think I'm hot and sexy…then let me do it.**

** ME: -_-* Er…sorry Buttercup…**

** BUTTERCUP GLARES AT BUTCH: LOATH ENTIRELY!**

** BUTCH: Maybe but I still get to do the disclaimer!**

** ME: Then get to it already!**

** BUTCH: Green Angel Girl does not own any of the Powerpuff Girls TV show series…nor the RRB. And she doesn't own me especially…though she wishes she does…and-**

** ME: OKAY THANK YOU BUTCH!**

** BUTTERCUP: Show off… XD**

"Oh Lord almighty…" I muttered pacing my room. "He did not…_I did not_…"

I turned to my wall mirror that just so happened to have a green frame, and looked at myself. I had huge, dark, circles under my eyes. My hair was a complete and total disaster (actually…it was always a disaster…but now more than usual). I groaned, and my face fell into my hands. My stomach ached for the first time in my life, and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Maybe it was because I was still awake at three in the morning. Or maybe, _just maybe_, it was because…

Nah, that's stupid. It can't be because of _that._ I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear my door crack. I came back to reality when I heard a bubbly voice say, "You are awake?"

I turned to see my blonde sister, who was half asleep, and worried.

"Yeah…just Insomnia," I said.

"Insomnia huh?" she asked. "Or is it something else?"

"What could you possible mean by that Bubs?" I asked looking away.

"Sit down Buttercup," she said motioning to my bed.

I sat down, and she sat next to me.

"I know where you were…and what had happened the other night," Bubbles said.

"You do?" I asked.

"I heard Butch's voice the other night," she said. "And I know that you went back to his place to get revenge…since you do that."

I eyed her, "Bubbles…how do you REALLY know what happened?"

She swallowed, before sighing, "Boomer was in my room too."

"What?" I asked.

"They were planning to kill us in the night," she said. "Since that's what they were born to do."

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Boomer couldn't handle it," she said. "So he woke me up, and told me what was going on. Then I went in to find Brick in Blossom's room. I made him leave before she woke up, and by the time I got to your room…you were already asleep."

I thought for a moment, letting all that sink in, "So Boomer didn't want to kill you?"

She shook her head.

"Wuss…" I muttered.

Then, without warning, Bubbles hit the back of my head.

"OW BUBBLES!" I yelled. "WHAT THE FREAKING HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

She glared at me, "Boomer is NOT a wuss! He is sweet, and gentle, and loving, and…"

"Okay, okay I get it," I said. "Boomer's not a wuss…got it."

She frowned at me, "So Butch didn't kill you either huh?"

I looked at her, "I attacked him before he could. He must have tripped or something…and woke me up with that loud bang."

"Oh," Bubbles said. "I see…and he just left with that?"

I nodded.

"What happened at Mojo's house earlier then?" Bubbles asked.

I froze, "Nothing."

"Buttercup…tell me!" Bubbles said.

"NO!" I yelled quickly. "No please GO!"

She sighed and left the room (another good thing about Bubbles…she knows when enough is enough).

I sighed, "Might as well try to get some sleep."

I got into bed…and shut my eyes with that. I fell asleep almost immediately, which now I regret.

When I woke up, there was something on my bedside table.

A note…from _him_…:

**Dear Buttercup,**

** I hope what happened yesterday doesn't affect anything.**

** Ha…yeah right! It SO does! Anyway, I want you to meet me tomorrow at that old junkyard where the gangreen gang used to live, and ten-thirty. If you don't, I'll kill everyone you love. (ha ha…just kidding). But seriously…come. I know you will anyway, because I'm your counterpart (I know these things). I'm not stupid.**

** And anyway…I have a present for you (and no it's not flowers). And chill…I'm not in love with you or anything…I just want you to come to the junkyard.**

** See ya there Buttercream!**

**Butch.**

I couldn't believe what I just read. It made no sense! Why would he want me to go to the junkyard?


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Thank you guys once again for reviewing! This way…I know that I should continue. ^_^**

** BC: Yeah yeah yeah…they like your story. Now can we get on with it!**

** BUTCH: Agreed! I wanna see another kissing scene…preferably one that is **_**foreign **_**if ya know what I mean…XD**

** BC: SHUT UP BUTCH! YOU FREAKING MORON!**

** BUTCH: Ooooh…getting' all feisty on me huh? Butch likey….^_^**

** BC: You like huh? Well then you are going to LOVE when I rearrange your face!**

** BUTCH: Uh oh….AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

** BC: GET BACK HERE YOU WUSS!**

** ME: -_- And I have to do this every chapter? Aye aye aye... Well it WAS going to be Buttercup's turn but-**

** BC: GREEN ANGEL GIRL DOES NOT OWN ME, MY SISTERS, THE RRB, THE MAYOR, MISS BELLUM, THE PROFFESSOR, THE NARATOR, TOWNSVILLE, MOJO JOJO, FUZZY LUMPKINS, HIM, SEDUSA, PRINCESS (though who would want to? XD), THE GANGREEN GANG, THE AMOEBA BOYS-**

** ME: OKAY OKAY THEY GET IT! Sheesh…**

** BC: GET BACK HERE BUTCH!**

** BUTCH: OW! GREEN ANGEL GIRL HEEEELLLLPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE!**

I floated towards the ground, wondering why I came here. I mean…how stupid can I get? Oh great…now I'm calling myself stupid! Who does that? Obviously I do… Alright…breathe Buttercup… You can do this. That's it…let's just get this over with. Why did he want me here anyway? And what could his…_present_…possibly be? Knowing him…a knuckle sandwich. Fine with me! They are my favorite type of sandwich! If he gave me the honor of having a knuckle sandwich…I'd just have to return the favor! I mean…I wouldn't want to be _RUDE_.

I looked around me, wondering if he actually came here or not.

"Sup babe?"

I turned around to find Butch, "Alright Butch…why am I here?"

Butch stared at me, "What? I can't visit my new favorite girl?"

I glared at him, "Butch…one kiss isn't going to change anything."

Butch raised his eyebrows, "Oh I think it did."

I frowned, "Define that term."

"Buttercup…I kissed you out of lust…not love," he said. "But when you actually kissed me back…that changed things."

"And why would it?" I asked. "How come you didn't like me BEFORE?"

"I don't know," he said. "Before that kiss I hated your guts."

"Gee…thanks Butch," I said rolling my eyes.

He smirked, "Welcome."

I glared at him.

He stared at me for a moment…before smiling, "Oh I almost forgot…your present…"

"Yeah…what's the present?" I asked. "A teddy bear?"

He laughed, "You think I would get you, the toughest Powerpuff Girl, a teddy bear?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Well then you would be correct," he said. "But I DID however…get you this."

He pulled out from behind him, a hershey kiss.

"Um…gee…thanks…" I said making a face. "And why did you get me a piece of chocolate?"

He smirked, "What are they called Buttercup?"

"Hershey kisses…but-"

He took it and shoved it in his mouth with that.

My mouth fell open, and I frowned, "You ate my chocolate!"

"No I didn't," he said sticking it out on his tongue. "But you are about to."

"What do you mean by-"

He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into a kiss. It was a quick kiss…only a few seconds long…but I felt different afterwards. It took me a few moments to realize that I had a melting Hershey kiss in my mouth. It took me a few more seconds to realize what had just happened. Then it took me a few MORE seconds to react.

"YOU SICKEN ME YOU RETARDED SON OF A MONKEY!" I screamed hitting him over and over.

The thing was…he was laughing. He was actually _laughing!_

"HOW DARE YOU STICK FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH…AND THEN PUT IT IN MINE WITH YOUR TONGUE!" I yelled. "THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING! YOU ARE A COMPLETE PERV! YOU MAKE MITCH AND ACE LOOK LIKE ANGELS!"

He ran around dodging my hits, still laughing his eyes out.

"EVEN ACE WASN'T THAT DISGUSTING!" I yelled before stopping at thinking it over. "Actually he was worse…but STILL!"

Butch frowned, "What do you mean?"

My eyes went wide, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked. "Why is Ace so bad?"

"No reason," I said looking away.

He was about to reply when he got cut off by another voice.

_"Well if isn't my old angel, and her new demon."_

I turned and glared at the man behind me.

"Get lost Ace before I change your sexual orientation…" I said.

He raised his eyebrows behind his signature glasses, "Why? Can't I at least TALK to my old girlfriend?"

"No," I said. "Now GO!"

"Wait," Butch said before walking up to Ace. "What did you do to make her hate you so much?"

"None of your business _Jojo_," he said. "I believe that you should stay out of this…and leave it for the big kids to handle."

Butch grabbed the collar of his shirt…and suddenly, I saw a side of Butch that I had never seen before.

As disgusting as Butch was, and how _childlike_ he was…I had never seen him like this before.

For once…Butch wasn't being sarcastic, or annoying. He was being serious…and he was _angry._ Butch was always angry…like me…but never like this.

"_Do NOT tell me what to do you jackass," _Butch said angrily, his forest green eyes shooting out daggers. "_I could turn you inside out if I wanted to…I can pick the freaking TITANIC! If you want to leave with your face unharmed…I suggest you tell me why Buttercup hates you so much. GOT IT?"_

Ace trembled a little…(the baby)…but stood up strait nonetheless, "Why don't you ask HER?"

Butch let go of him, and turned to me, "Tell me why you hate him so much."

"No," I said.

"TELL ME!" Butch yelled grabbing my wrists.

He didn't hurt me…but he sure as heck scared me for a second there.

"H-he…raped me…" I whispered to him.

Butch's reaction to that was about as bad as baking soda inside lemonade. No it's worse…it was as bad as a nuclear explosion.

Butch shot Ace into a pile of trash in a millisecond. He punched Ace's face over and over, until all the green skin was covered in red. The thing with Butch was, he knew when enough was enough. That's why he was scaring me now. Yes…I was scared. And I never EVER get scared. Butch wasn't stopping…he wasn't hesitating…he was just beating up Ace full on.

I flew to him, and tried to stop him, "BUTCH STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"THAT'S THE PLAN!" Butch yelled. "HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU BUTTERCUP! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET HIM WALK AWAY UNHARMED!"

"Tell that to the rest of Townsville when they hear you killed him!" I said angrily.

Butch stopped.

"Do you remember when my sisters and I helped your brothers clear your criminal record, so you wouldn't have to immediately go to prison when you turn eighteen?" I said. "Well doing this is not going to help!"

Butch was about to punch Ace's already maimed face again, when I grabbed his arm and whispered to him, "_You owe me Butch. I helped you…and so you owe me. Do me a favor…and just walk away from him."_

Butch looked at me, with hard eyes…and nodded. He turned to Ace, who was flinching with every breath he took.

"_If you so much as go within a ten mile radius of her again I will maim you so much, you will have to be in a body cast for the rest of your life,"_ Butch said to him with venom in his husky voice. "_But if you so much as try to TOUCH her again…I don't care about my freaking criminal record….I will not hesitate, nor hold myself back from killing you."_

And with that Butch let him go, and he flew away…leaving a very badly injured Ace, and a very confused me alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: So thank you guys once again for the reviews! ^_^**

** BUTCH: Er…Green Angel Girl…can I ask you something.**

** ME: what Butch?**

** BUTCH: Can you do this chapter in my POV this time? **

** ME: Well I don't know…I had planned on it only being Buttercup's…**

** BUTCH: PUHLEEEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSSE? **

** BC: *yawns* what's going on here?**

** ME: Butch wants me to do the next chapter on his POV…**

** BC: WHAT? No way! This is MY story!**

** ME: Well technically it's both of yours-**

** BUTCH: See? Why can't I have a chapter or two in my POV?**

** BC: -_- Fine…whatever.**

** ME: you sure?**

** BC: No…but do it anyway. This should be intertaining…^_^**

** BUTCH: Thank you Buttercup. ^_^ 3**

** BC: Don't you dare get mushy on me…:P**

** ME: I don't own anything btw…^_^**

(BUTCH POV)

He raped her? He actually RAPED HER? That's impossible…I mean…she's…Buttercup! She's not the type to get raped! She's the toughest! She's the meanest! She's the hottest!

"What?"

I turned around to find Boomer looking at me with a very confused face.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"You think BC's hot then huh?" Boomer said slowly grinning.

"Wait…" I thought for a moment. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Loud and clear dude," Boomer said laughing.

"Shut up you moron…" I said glaring at him.

"So you like the tough puff?" he asked.

"Mind your own business!" I glared at him more.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Boomer said about to leave. "I won't tell Brick."

"And why should I care even if you did?" I asked. "I'm Butch remember? Nothing scares me!"

"WRONG!" Boomer pointed his finger at me. "You, Butch Jojo, are afraid of only two things."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really…like what? A teddy bear?"

"No, you are scared of ONE…Buttercup," he said. "And TWO…Brick when he's ticked off."

"WRONG!" I said pointing a finger at him. "I am AFRAID (not scared) of Buttercup when she's MAD AT ME. And I'm AFRAID when BRICK is MAD AT ME. There is a difference Boomer between being mad in general…and being mad at someone specific."

Boomer stuck out his tongue, and walked out.

I rolled my eyes, and plopped down on my bed.

It was raining in Townsville…more than usual. I hope that didn't mean the nano-bots were coming back for revenge…because that would suck. I got up out of bed, and flew out my window. Yes…I got soaked. No…I didn't care. I flew all the way down to the Powerpuff's house.

The more I thought about being here…the more of a… "Stalker" I seemed to be like. I frowned at that…and floated up to the big round window on the left. I peeked inside, and nobody was there. I peeked in the middle one…which was Blossom's room, and nobody was there. Then I peeked in Bubble's window…and nobody was there. I frowned…then floated down to their kitchen window. I saw the three of them, and their dad, all eating their supper happily. I wonder when the last time my family did that was. Yes…my dad was a monkey (and an evil villain)…but that didn't mean he didn't love his own sons. Think about it; Darth Vader loved Luke (even if he cut his hand off).

I smiled at the sight of Buttercup. She had a large plate…piled at least a foot high with chicken, potatoes, French fries, about three pounds of cottage cheese, potato chips, salsa, onion rings, macaroni and cheese, and a chocolate pop tart. I guess she liked variety? She was stuffing her face full of it…and laughing at the same time. Blossom was glaring at her, probably telling her not to eat so much, and to eat like a lady (or whatever it is girl tell other girls to do. Us boys…we tell each other how to throw footballs…not how to eat). Bubbles was eating her food happily, while giggling every once in a while. The professor was obviously just happy Buttercup wasn't in a bad mood (because NOBODY likes that).

The thing that made me smile most, however, was the fact that Buttercup was smiling. I'd never seen her really smile before. She smirked, or grinned a lot…but she never SMILED. I mean…I liked that about her…but now that I had seen her smiling, I realized how beautiful she was. Nobody really pays attention…because of all the make-up she puts on her face (which makes no sense…since she hates the stuff). That, and she's always wearing green, and no dresses. I bet if she wore a short, pink, sundress…guys would notice.

…

I think I like her not wearing dresses…that means nobody is noticing her but me.

I sighed, and when I did…Buttercup looked straight at me. I froze, and she shot a look that basically said "WTH".

I flew off with that…cursing at myself for going there in the first place. What was I thinking? Nobody there likes me…I'm not even sure BUTTERCUP likes me! I mean…who would? I was raised from a villain…I was always getting into trouble…I had a crappy education (yes I DO go to school…at home)…and I had super powers. No one in their right mind would ever like me! "I" don't even like me!

I take that back…I do like me…most of the time. Just not when I do stupid stuff like GOING TO BUTTERCUP'S HOUSE AND LOOKING AT HER STRAIT THROUGH A WINDOW WHERE THERE WAS A 99.99999999% CHANCE THAT SHE WILL SEE ME.

Urgh…I can be so stupid.

I flew strait to a club, I needed something to drink. Something to get my mind off things. Something strong. Something that would make me forget everything. Something…something with a "kick"…like…like…

"I'll have a Root Beer please," I said.

The guy stared at me for a second, but handed me a glass nonetheless.

I sipped my root beer…when I saw this girl in trouble. This guy was holding her wrists, hurting her, and she was pleading for him to stop. I am not the hero type…but I was not a guy who would EVER do anything that would hurt another girl. Even when I fought Buttercup…I never hurt her. I did it to her limits, I held back. She never knew I did…but I always let her win.

I ran to the blond girl, and the dude that was hurting her. I smacked the guy across his face, and glared at him, "Get out you jackass."

He took one look at me, and left (smart).

"T-thank you…" the girl said nicely.

I looked her up and down, "Next time you come to a club…don't wear that."

She was flashing WAY too much…

She nodded, and left.

I went back to my seat, and stared down at my drink, thinking about everything that had happened today.

I took a long gulp of my root bear…and looked to my left. Then…I nearly passed out.

There she was…raven hair, green emerald eyes and all.

"Buttercup…?" I muttered to myself.

She had a drink too, but when she saw me…she walked over, "There you are!"

"Were you looking for me?" I asked frowning.

"Yes…ya know why?" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can give you THIS!" she smacked me (and trust me…smacks are VERY girly…but they HURT!)

"OW! GOOD LORD BUTTERCUP WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.

"THAT was for STALKING ME!" she yelled.

"Buttercup shh!" I said. "You are making a scene!"

"Good!" she hissed at me…going back to her drink and taking a long gulp.

I went over to her, and drank more of my drink…then frowned at it, "Buttercup…do you feel weird?"

She glared at me, "If you think that I'm going to tell you that I am overcome by your sexiness then you are smoking crack."

"No I'm serious," I said putting down my drink. "Do you feel weird?"

She frowned, "Yeah actually I do…I feel a bit tired."

I looked at her, and she looked at me…and our eyes went wide.

We knew exactly what it was…

There are rules to going to parties and clubs…NEVER leave your drink unattended.

And we broke that rule.

The last thing I remember…was her whispering my name.

"_Butch…"_


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: SO yeah, Sorry I would have updated yesterday…but we had a "family movie night". ^_^ Just FYI…NEVER watch Jaws. You'll have nightmares all night long…-_-**

** BUTCH: Can we have one more chapter in my POV? Please**

** BC: What's the deal with you and POV's anyway?**

** BUTCH: I just…you have had like four chapters in your POV and I've only had one! -_-**

** BC: Crybaby… X(**

** BUTCH: :P Shuddap…**

** BC: Fine…have another one…why not? ^_^**

** BUTCH: You are being awfully nice today… o_O**

** BC: I'm in a good mood.**

** BUTCH: Why?**

** BC: Because of what your face is going to look like any second…**

** BUTCH: What do you mean- AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

** BC: *pulls belt of Butch's pants, and they fall down* ^_^ priceless…**

** BUTCH: *_***

** ME: Well okay then…**

** BC: Green Angel Girl does not own anything. Blah blah blah…hurry get a camera! Butch's face is PRICELESS!**

** ME: *rolls eyes* Shush and let me type.**

(BUTCH'S POV)

I was in the middle of having a very wonderful dream about a cheese sandwich, when I was awakened by a long high-pitched scream.

"OH MY GOOOOODDDDD!" The scream echoed through the room.

I groaned in my bed, and covered my ears, burying my face in my pillow to block out the sun.

What the heck was going on? And who was screaming in my room? Something felt very wrong…but I had a headache…and didn't really care. What had happened last night anyway? I can't remember…

Suddenly I was hit…VERY HARD…by a pillow.

"ARGH!" I yelled sitting up. "WHAT THE HECK? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING!"

"GET UP YOU MORON!"

I knew that voice…it sounded like…

I opened my eyes, to see Buttercup. Except…she was hardly wearing anything. She had on underwear…and MY T-SHIRT?

My mouth fell open, "What the-"

Buttercup was glaring at me…but at the same time…she seemed a bit off. She looked worried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tell me!" Buttercup growled at me.

"How should I know?" I asked. "I mean…you are the one in my room…wearing MY CLOTHES."

I looked at her for a moment, "Which look very cute on you actually…"

"I am not CUTE!" Buttercup screamed hitting me again with that dumb pillow.

That's when I noticed something that made me groan, "We are in a hotel?"

"NO DUH!" Buttercup yelled.

I frowned…before suddenly everything became somewhat clear.

I looked down, and saw that the only thing covering my body was a sheet.

I felt my face heat up, and I looked up at Buttercup, "Buttercup…please tell me you were wearing that shirt when you woke up…"

"No," she said. "I was FREAKING NAKED YOU PIECE OF-"

"Alright alright!" I yelled. "I get it!"

I decided that I should at least put on some clothes…I figured she probably didn't like seeing me like this much. Or did she?

I stared at her, "Turn around."

She did as she was told…muttering something under her breath.

I put on my boxers…which thank the lord were right there at my feet.

She turned back around, and raised an eyebrow, "What? That's it?"

I glared at her, "You are wearing my shirt remember?"

She went red with that, "Oh yeah…"

"Why ARE you wearing my shirt anyway?" I asked. "Why not wear your own clothes."

"Because…" she went over and picked something up.

She held the thing up to reveal her shirt literally torn to shreds, "This is why."

"Buttercup…do you think we…?"

She looked away, "Yes."

"How do you know for sure?" I asked eying her.

"Well…we both woke up in a hotel bed naked, we both woke up with headaches…we both also woke up at eleven thirty…"

I looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow.

"And I er…well…" she blushed really hard.

"Well what?" I asked.

"I'm kind of…sore…in a certain…place…" she said slowly…going as red as a tomato.

"….oh…." I said, my face getting hot.

Then she put her face in her hands, "This is bad…what will Blossom say?"

"Nothing," I said. "Because she won't know."

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"You aren't thinking clearly," I said. "Nobody besides us know what happened last night…"

"She is probably out looking for me right now!" Buttercup said angrily. "What am I supposed to tell her? That I went out for a morning stroll?"

"I don't know! Make up something!" I said angrily. "That's what I'm going to do!"

She growled at me, and looked away.

I walked up to her, "Listen…nobody has to know what actually happened. We'll just forget all about it…okay?"

She looked at me…and I saw something in her eyes that I'd never seen before. She looked scared. She nodded, and looked away again.

We left the room, and went home (thankfully…we had managed to pay for the room…last night).

I was a little concerned for her. Something was bugging me however. Buttercup said she was sore…which isn't very likely unless it was her first time. But the thing was…she said she was raped by Ace…

I wondered if she had lied…


	8. Chapter 8

** ME: Alright, so are you guys ready for the next chapter?**

** BC: Duh! I want to see what happens!**

** BUTCH: Same here…I know why you must have been sore though… X)**

** BC: Butch…we didn't actually do anything.**

** BUTCH: Betcha wished we had though…**

** BC: Oh good LORD… -_-**

** BUTCH: I must have been goooooood…. :3**

** BC: Buttttcchhhh… DX**

** BUTCH: :333333333**

** ME: Alright so…disclaimer anybody?**

** BUTCH: Green Angel Girl does not own Townsville, nor anybody in it. Not even me…though the story she is writing about me is getting gooooood XD.**

** ME: ^_^**

** BC: -_-**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

"Alright Buttercup," I muttered. "You can do this…"

I opened the door, and floated inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room, obviously worried. When they saw me…they all gave me relieved faces. Bubbles started crying, and flew up to hug me, "OOOOH BUTTERCUP! WE WERE SO WORRIED! I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!"

"I'm alright…now please let go…" I said making a face.

Blossom and the Professor however…didn't greet me so kindly. They both glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Where have you been?" Blossom asked angrily. "I've been worried sick!"

"Er…I just went out for some air!" I said.

"SINCE WHEN YOU LEFT TO SEE SOMETHING LAST NIGHT?" Blossom yelled. "Buttercup you have been gone for eighteen hours!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch, "Well everything's cool! I'm not dead…so you can stop worrying now."

"Everything is not cool," the Professor said. "I've been concerned for you this past week Buttercup. You've been acting strange lately…and now you decide that you don't have to come home by eleven…instead you can stay out as long as you want."

I looked him in the eye, "I promise…I didn't mean to be out this late. I had planned on going out for a few minutes…then coming straight home."

"But you didn't Buttercup," he said sternly. "I don't like being the mean father here…but this has got to stop immediately."

"It won't happen again dad," I said.

"I know…but I still have to punish you," he said.

"Grounding?" I asked.

"For you? No…that's too light," he said.

I sighed, "Worth a shot."

"Buttercup…you are hereby banned from using your powers for the next week," he said. "There have hardly been any crimes lately…and your sisters can handle it."

My mouth fell open. What did he just say?

"I'm sorry Buttercup, I know how hard this must be for you," he said. "But it's the only way to get into your head. Unless the world depends on you…for this whole next week you cannot use your powers."

I couldn't breath.

"Buttercup…?" Bubbles whispered. "Are you alright?"

With that…I screamed.

Everyone covered their ears, before watching me pull my hair out.

"YOU CAN'T!" I yelled. "THEY ARE MY POWERS! IT'S ONLY NATURAL FOR ME TO USE THEM! IT'S LIKE BREATHING…IT COMES NATURALLY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Yes I can Buttercup," the Professor said. "One week…and if you scream again…you will be grounded from them for two."

I groaned…and stormed off to my room.

I looked the door, and fell on my bed.

"Buttercup?"

I turned to my window, to see Butch hovering next to it.

I opened the window, "What the HELL are you doing here Butch?"

He floated in, "I need to talk to you…NOW."

"Now?" I groaned. "Why now? Why not tomorrow?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just answer me this question…did you or did you not get raped by Ace?"

"No," I said.

"That's what I-" he froze. "Wait what?"

"He tried to…but he didn't," I said. "Why?"

He glared at me, "you told me he did!"

"I did?" I asked frowning.

"YES!" Butch yelled.

I covered his mouth, "SHHH!"

"You said he did!" Butch said angrily.

"I'm sorry…I just…I had to say something!" I said. "I didn't mean to say that…but he did TRY to rape me…"

Butch shook his head, "Great…just great…"

"What?" I asked. "How does this changed anything?"

"Nothing," he said. "Nevermind…just forget it."

He started to leave…when I suddenly had the urge for him to stay, "Wait!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Do you…have to go?" I asked slowly. "Can't you stay a few minutes?"

"Just a second ago you wanted to know why the heck I was here…" Butch said confused.

"I'm a girl…we change our minds about things," I said.

Butch sighed, "Why do you want me to stay?"

"Butch…I had sex with you," I said. "The least you can do is hang around a little while…no questions asked."

"I can't Buttercup," Butch said. "I'm not welcome here…what if your sisters come in?"

I sighed, "You are right…"

He walked up to me, and lifted my chin up, "Listen…we have to try to forget about everything that's happened. Just…go back to how everything was before…relationship less."

I nodded, "Right…"

"Can I just give you one thing before we forget everything?" Butch asked. "It's been eating at me for a while…"

I nodded.

He lifted my face up again, and leaned down slowly…giving me plenty of time to pull away. The thing was…I didn't want to. He was like wine to a drunkard. You don't want it…but you just can't stop yourself…

His lips touched mine lightly, and one of his hands went down to my side. My hands reached up to his chest shakily, and rested there. This kiss was different than the two others we had. The first…was out of pure lust and confusion. The second was his attempt to make me mad. This one…this one was out of…love? No…it couldn't be…

I can't think…

What was my name again?

All I can think about is him…

He pulled away slowly…before he started to shake.

"Butch?" I asked. "are you alright?"

He looked away…and flew off.

Right then…I figured out what had bothered him.

I felt it too…

I missed him.

With that…I fell on my bed…and wiped away the tears that came out of my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

** ME: So I am having a writing spree! I only have an hour or two left on here though…which stinks…but I'll crank out one more chapter for today!**

** BUTCH: Thank you for that chapter…though did you have to make BC cry? **

** BC: Yeah! I don't cry! **

** ME: I couldn't help it! Buttercup you have to show some emotion!**

** BC: No I don't!**

** ME: In my story…you do.**

** BUBBLES: HE HE HE!**

** ME: BUBBLES? What are you doing here?**

** BUBBLES: Whoops… ;)**

** BOOMER: Aw man! Caught…**

** BUBBLES: ^_^**

** ME: Well er…I don't own anything….and yeah WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

** BUBBLES: I like this story! It's so romantic!**

** BOOMER: I like this story…because now I can pick on Butch with it!**

** BUTCH: :(**

** BOOMER: XD**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

ONE MONTH LATER.

I pulled out my guitar…and the bag with my outfit in it. Then I super-ran down to stadium.

Townsville had built it when Bon-Jovi came by…and decided to leave it there.

Being the most famous people in Townsville…me and my sisters had access to loads of stuff. That included being able to have the stadium for one night…to have a free concert just for the heck of it.

Me and my sisters had made a band when we were kids, to save Townsville from this really retarded clown. Back then, we weren't very good. But now…now that we were older…we were good. And I mean REALLY good.

I was the guitarist, Blossom sang, and Bubbles did the drums.

"Alright," Blossom said at the end of the concert as we went backstage…right before our last song (whatever it was going to be). "Buttercup…you have to sing."

"Wait…what?" I asked.

"You heard me," Blossom said. "You have by far the best voice…you just won't admit it."

"Fine," I said. "But we are singing Defying Gravity…rock version."

"YAY I LOVE THAT VERSION!" Bubbles squealed.

We went back out, and the crowd (which had gotten very large), screamed our names.

For about two seconds…I felt a little dizzy. Probably dehydration or something…

I had actually been feeling weird all day.

I walked up to the microphone, with my sparkly green guitar, and sang Defying Gravity.

I had a voice that sounded a lot like Joan Jett's…husky-ish.

That's why I did a killer "I love Rock and Roll".

"_Something has changed within me…something is not the same,"_ I sang. "_I through with playing by the rules of someone else's game…"_

I sang my heart out…getting a little dizzy here and there (which I still needed to figure out why I was getting dizzy in the first place).

It was at the last notes that I saw him.

He was standing way in the back of the crowd, watching me.

We had stayed as far away from each other as we could…trying to get things back to normal.

But it wasn't working.

I decided to take this opportunity to make him jealous…of my voice.

"_…And you won't bring me DOOOOWWWWWNNNN!" _I sang. "_OOOOOOOOHHHHH!"_

I took one last look at him, took in a deep breath and…

"_WHOA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" _

The crowd went completely crazy with that.

When I looked back to where Butch was, he nodded at me…clapping his hands…smiling.

I smirked at him, and he grinned before flying off.

Then…everything around me started spinning.

I frowned…right before fainting.

**I know it was short…but like I said…I didn't really have time for much more. -_- I'll make that up…don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: Excuse the fact that Butch and Buttercup cannot come right now…due to the fact that they are wrestling. So I don't own anything…yadie yadie yadda…**

(Buttercup POV)

I blinked, and looked around.

"Buttercup?" I heard Blossom ask.

I was on our couch…with my sisters watching me carefully.

"Professor she's up!" Bubbles said.

The Professor came in, and looked at me concerned, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm hungry," I said as my stomach growled.

"You've been awfully hungry lately," Blossom said. "More than usual…and that's saying something."

I shrugged, sitting up, "Growth spurt?"

"Buttercup you are seventeen…we don't get any more growth spurts," Blossom said.

"Oh," I said. "Right…"

"You've actually been acting very strange altogether lately," Blossom said. "More…what's the word? Blank."

"Blank?" I asked.

"You've been more distant lately," she said. "You've been spending less time with us…and you've hardly shown any emotion at all…you are just blank."

I frowned, "I am not blank! I just…forget it."

"What?" Bubbles asked. "What is it?"

I stared at her…and she nodded understanding.

She knew it was Butch…she knew that something must have happened.

I looked at Blossom, "I'm just having a teenage crisis is all."

Blossom frowned.

(BUTCH POV)

I groaned, rubbing my head. She had to get OUT of my head!

Why couldn't she? We weren't supposed to be together…it would never work.

I was raised to be a villain, (even though I wasn't…it still rubbed off on me a bit), and she was raised to be a superhero (and a very fine one of that…). It would be like…like…

Like eating a jalapeño with cheesecake! The two just don't GO together!

I sighed, laying back on my bed…when Brick came in.

"We need to talk."

"What about Bossman?" I asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Brick snapped.

I smirked.

"We need to talk about you and Buttercup," Brick said.

"What?" I said shooting up.

"Blossom cornered me today…saying that she's been acting weird lately. She blamed me for it…saying I wasn't responsible enough to control YOU. Now what I want to know…" Brick said. "Is what you did to make her act weird?"

"Why do you care?" I asked frowning.

"I don't…but I do care when Blossom leaves me with a big red mark on the side of my face!" Brick said. "And I didn't even do anything!"

"I didn't do anything," I said plainly.

"You're lying…what did you do?" Brick asked coming to me, and staring straight into my eyes.

Brick knew when someone was lying…but I was a good liar.

"Nothing," I said. "That's a fact Brick…I didn't do anything."

I could do this…staring straight into his eyes (Yup that's how good I was).

Brick eyed me, "Fine…but I just want you to know something…"

"What?" I asked looking at the wall, arms crossed.

"Buttercup has been fighting more monsters than ever lately…including us," he said. "But the other day, I happened to see something that confused me."

"What? She actually got a scar from something?" I asked in a tone that said "Yeah whatever dude".

"She's gotten fatter," Brick said.

"What?" I asked.

"She's not FAT…but she's at LEAST two inches fatter than last month," he said. "That's not possible if she's fighting fifteen monsters a day. Her metabolism is way to high also…something is up…and I might know what it is."

"What?" I asked.

"I think she might be pregnant," Brick said.

*akward silence*

"WHAT?"

Q


	11. Chapter 11

**ME: So…**

** BC: So.**

** BUTCH: -_-**

** BRICK: Mmmm…**

** BLOSS: Uh-huh**

** BUBS: ^_^**

** BOOMER: :P**

** ME: So…everyone likes my story huh?**

** BRICK: It's very accurate…**

** BLOSS: I find it…interesting.**

** BUBS: I think it's so CUTE!**

** BC: Shut up Bubbles…**

** ME: Okay…anyone for the disclaimer?**

** BC: Green Angel girl doesn't own anything…now let's get on with the chapter!**

** ME: ^_^**

(BUTCH POV)

"WHAT?" I yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S PREGNANT?"

"I don't know that for sure…but let's put it this way…" Brick said. "If she is…I know it will have been you."

"Why?" I asked swallowing.

"Because she has a superpowered egg…that's why," Brick said simply. "And the only type of…er…"

"Junk?" I suggested.

"Sure…the only _junk_ that can create a baby through that egg is one of ours," Brick said. "So it will have been you."

"What if it was Boomer?" I said simply.

Brick raised an eyebrow, "Boomer and Buttercup? Yeah right…"

"True," I said.

Then I grinned, "Then it was YOU!"

Brick's eyes went wide, "Wha- NO WAY DUDE! URGH! EVERYONE KNOWS I LIKE BLOSSOM! NOT BUTTERCUP!"

My eyes went wide…and I tried hard not to crack up laughing.

Then Brick's eyes went wider, "Wait…I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Yeah you did," I said chuckling.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Brick yelled.

"Yeah ya did," I said.

"Well…well you are the one that probably got Buttercup pregnant!" Brick said glaring at me. "And if you did Butch…I will personally make your life a living Hell."

"My life is already a living Hell Brick…it can't get any worse," I said coldly.

"Do you want to find out Butch?" Brick said angrily. "Didn't think so."

Then he walked out.

I had to find out…I had to find out if Buttercup was pregnant. Wouldn't she have told me if she was? I know we promised to keep our distance…but this would change things!

I flew down to her house…and opened her window. Yes, normally I would tap on it…and wait for her to open it…but I wasn't feeling too patient.

Buttercup was in her bed…and when I leaped in, she shot up like a rocket, "HOLY CRAP A ROBBER- Oh wait…it's you?"

I was at her side in a flash, "We need to talk…NOW."

"You could have knocked…or tapped…or whatever," Buttercup said.

I frowned at her, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…I guess why?" Buttercup asked.

"For one thing…you are in bed at three in the afternoon," I said curiously. "And second…you are acting weird."

"If anyone is acting weird Butch it's you," Buttercup said.

I frowned again.

She was definitely acting different.

Normally, if I came in her room unexpected like this, she would have started yelling at me to get out. She didn't. She actually seemed extremely calm, which was very strange for Buttercup. She also had dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in a week. There was one thing that made me know she was acting strange, and that was her facial expression. She had an expression that was a mixture between sick, and worried.

I leaned down, put my finger under her chin, and made her look at me, "Buttercup…I need to ask you a question…"

"And what would that question be?" she asked.

"You have to promise not to be insulted by it," I said. "I just need to make sure about something…"

She nodded slowly.

"Buttercup…are you pregnant?" I asked.

She opened her mouth slowly, before tears started to fill her eyes.

(BUTTERCUP POV)

He knew… I knew it.

When I had fainted last week (I had been out cold for at least two days), I got my suspicions. But then I started throwing up out of nowhere.

I had bought a test, took it home, did it, and it had a big green positive sign on the stick.

I was DEFINITELY pregnant.

I couldn't abort it though…that's just pure evil. But I didn't know what to do with it.

I thought about telling Butch…but for some reason I couldn't…until now.

"Butch…"

He shushed me, "Answer the question Buttercup."

A tear fell down my face, "Yes…"

His eyes went wide, and he pulled away. He turned around, facing the wall.

More tears fell out, "Butch…are you m-mad?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked still facing the wall.

"I was going to…I swear…I just didn't know how," I said. "I've only known a few days…"

He groaned, "Great. Just great…we are teenagers, and you are pregnant. Yeah my future is just getting better and better…"

I sniffed quietly…but obviously not quiet enough, since he immediately turned around and was at my side.

He went down on his knees next to my bed, and wiped away my tears with his thumbs, "Buttercup…please don't cry…"

"I'm not crying," I sniffed frustrated. "Something got in my eyes, and now they are w-watering…"

He held me close to him, laughing slightly at my comment.

"I'm sorry…I overreacted," he said. "Everything will be alright…I promise."

I looked up at him, "You don't know that."

He kissed my nose, "Yes I do. We'll figure everything out."

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"I think Brick does…he actually figured it out," Butch said.

"I think Blossom is getting there…" I said.

Butch smirked, "If Brick can figure it out…so can Blossom."

I smiled slightly.

Then his facial expression change, and he looked down where my stomach was.

I eyed him, as he slowly reached down and pulled away the covers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He put his hand to my stomach, "Our baby…"

I giggled, "Who said you couldn't be adorable…"

He glared at me playfully, "Butch Jojo is not adorable. He is tough, and macho, and-"

I kissed him with that, "Shut up macho man."

He smirked, and kissed me back.


	12. Chapter 12

**ME: So thanks again for the reviews…who knew this story would be good? ^_^ **

** BC: It's about me and Butch…why wouldn't it be?**

** BUTCH: Yeah…totally. :3**

** BUBS: So is going to be a boy or girl?**

** BC: BUBBLES I'M ONLY A MONTH PREGNANT!**

** BLOSS: YOU ARE PREGNANT?**

** BC: YES! Wait…what? NO! I meant in the STORY!**

** BLOSS: Oh…okay then.**

** BRICK: I'm gonna stay out of this one…**

** BLOSS: Btw Brick…in the story you said you liked me?**

** BRICK -_-* Errrr….**

** BLOSS: I thought it was sweet…until you denied it. X(**

** BRICK: I'm sorry! It's not my story!**

** BOOM: Tell her that you like her already dude!**

** BRICK: O_O **

** BUBS: Yeah tell her!**

** BC: Yeah Brick…tell her. XD**

** BUTCH: Tell her what goes on in your head when she's in a bathing suit!**

** BC: HA HA HA HA! XD**

** BUTCH: ;)**

** BRICK: O_O**

** BLOSS: Perv…**

** BRICK: O_O**

** ME: Well now that Brick is scarred for life…I don't own anything!**

** BC: I don't know about that, but I know right now Brick doesn't own Blossom. ^_^**

** BUTCH: HA HA HA HA HA HA! XD**

** BRICK: O_O***

(BUTTERCUP POV)

"Blossom…Bubbles…I need to talk to you," I said slowly.

"About what?" Bubbles asked smiling. "You okay?"

"Are you feeling well?" Blossom asked. "You look pale."

"I am just nervous…" I said swallowing.

"About what?" Bubbles asked.

"Your reactions…" I said.

Blossom frowned, "Must be serious."

"It's VERY serious," I said.

They sat down on the couch.

"Dad doesn't know yet…so you guys have to keep quiet until he does okay?" I said.

"What?" Blossom asked. "What is so important we have to keep it from the Professor?"

I breathed deep, "You've been right Blossom…I have been acting strangely."

Blossom nodded slowly.

"And the reason for that is…" I sighed. "Well…"

"Well?" Bubbles asked slowly.

"I am just going to tell the whole story," I said. "And it has to do with Butch."

Bubbles eyes went wide.

"It's not that Bubbles, well not completely," I said. She thought I meant the fact that I liked him.

"Then what is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Me and Butch kissed a few times," I said slowly…watching as Blossom's breathing stopped, then continued.

"Go on..." Blossom said.

"We have tried to avoid each other for the past month, because it could never work out," I said. "But there were complications that we didn't discover until yesterday…"

"What are those complications then?" Blossom asked.

"The night I didn't come home," I said. "Was the night me and Butch fell for each other."

Blossom nodded slowly.

"You aren't mad yet?" I asked.

Blossom shook her head, "not really…mainly because I know it's going to get worse. But also…I figure if you really like him, then I should at least TRY to like him too."

I smiled before frowning, "That night…was also the night that caused everything to happen."

"What?" Bubbles asked.

I breathed in deep, "I'm…pregnant."

And all Hell broke loose.

(BUTCH POV)

"What?" Boomer asked. "She's pregnant?"

"I knew something was up," Brick said. "well Butch…prepare yourself for the worst."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Brick cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to kill you."

"No, stop!" Boomer said. "Right now we've got other things to worry about…like the baby!"

"Boomer…it's still early," Brick said.

"Yeah, but in a couple of months it won't be!" Boomer said.

"For once, Boomer is actually using his head," I said staring at him.

"Thank you," Boomer said. "Wait…HEY!"

I smirked at him.

"Don't grin like that," Brick said. "We aren't the ones that are soon-to-be fathers!"

"What did you boys say about fathers?" Mojo asked.

"Nothing dad," I said quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Yeah nothing," Brick said. "Except the fact that BUTCH GOT BUTTERUP PREGNANT!"

Mojo's eyes went wide, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Do you know how much trouble a super powered baby is going to be?" Mojo asked walking up to me. "I WOULD KNOW! I HAD THREE SUPER POWERED KIDS!"

I groaned, "Alright fine! It's a big deal! Right now…all that matters to me…is that nothing happens between now and eight months to Buttercup…OR my baby."

"Well technically right now it's barely a fetus-"

"WHO CARES?" I yelled. "IT'S STILL MY BABY!"

Then the door broke down, "BRICK JOJO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"What the-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blossom attacked Brick with full force.

Buttercup must have told her.

Buttercup walked up next to me, "I'm sorry about this…"

I looked at her, "It's alright…"

She groaned suddenly, making me worry, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she said. "I just get noxious when I fly is all…"

"Don't fly anymore then," I said.

She glared at me, "I can't not fly Butch!"

"Sorry…" I said.

"ARGH GET OFF ME RED! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR BROTHER!"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR SISTER EITHER!"

"Touché…" Blossom said.

Brick got up, and fixed his hat back.

"So your sister is preggers huh?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

Bubbles nodded, blushing slightly, "I guess so."

"I think it's kind of cool!" Boomer said.

"WHAT?" Brick yelled.

"We are going to be uncles!" Boomer said.

Brick thought about that, "I guess so…"

"I am going to be an aunt!" Bubbles squealed.

I sighed…at least everyone knows now.

"I wonder how dad is going to take this…" Buttercup said.

Wait…what?


	13. Chapter 13

**ME: so thanks for the reviews…and btw Wildone97, I have half a mind to put your idea in this chapter. ^_^ I cracked up at that…I'm always looking at the reviews! It was so funny…anyways…**

** BUTCH: How could she have NOT told her dad?**

** BC: It's not the real me Butch…I wouldn't have to in real life, because you would never get me pregnant. :P**

** BUTCH: And why not eh? ;)**

** BC:…you are such a perv…**

** BUBS: Can we please read the story now?**

** BOOM: yeah!**

** ME: Alright…^_^ OH and I don't own anything.**

(BUTCH POV)

"Wait…you haven't told your dad?" I asked.

Buttercup got a bit uneasy, "Well…"

"BUTTERCUP YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!" I yelled. "Or at least SOMEONE does!"

There was a moment of silence.

"NOT IT!"

**A/N: I'm sorry Wildone97…it was too good of an idea to pass up. ^_^ I wish I'd come up with it! BTW everyone else…the whole "NOT IT" idea was Wildone97's idea…so give him/her credit. :)**

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT-CRAP!"

"Ha ha, Boomer's got to tell him!"

Boomer went red, "Why? He's not MY dad! MY dad already KNOWS!"

Buttercup sighed, "I'll tell him…as long as Blossom stands next to me in case he tries to kill me…"

"I don't think he'll want to kill you BC…he's going to want to kill Butch," Blossom said.

I went pale, "Great. I've always wanted to die from an overprotective father…every boy's dream."

Buttercup sighed, "We don't actually know what his reaction will be Butch…"

I looked away, "Still…"

"Let's just hope it's not like Blossom's?" Buttercup said glaring at her sister.

Blossom glared back, before Bubbles cut in, "Stop it you two! I'm tired of you guys arguing all the time! Can't we just get along?"

Blossom sighed, "She's right…we are acting like children."

Buttercup blew her bangs out of her face, "Yeah whatever…"

That's when Blossom got ANGRY, "Buttercup what is WITH YOU?"

"WHAT?" Buttercup yelled (very sexily I might add).

"You are ALWAYS acting like everything is ALWAYS okay when it's NOT!" Blossom yelled. "You just make it go away with a wave of your hand, and pretend nothing's happened!"

"Well I'm sorry I just want to have a happy life Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. "Bad stuff happens every day…so why worry when you don't have to?"

"BECAUSE YOU DO NEED TO WORRY!" Blossom yelled.

Buttercup walked up to her sister angrily, "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW I WASN'T ALLOWED TO EASE UP THE TENSION!"

Blossom glared angrily, "WELL I'M SORRY THAT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GROW UP!"

Then both of them ended up in a cat fight.

They rolled around on the ground, pulling each other's hair, kicking each other…biting…screaming…anything you can think of.

Brick tried to pull Blossom away…but couldn't get a good grip on her.

I tried to grab Buttercup, but she just wouldn't stop _moving!_

Then everything that I worried about the past few hours, disappeared when a loud scream was heard through the room.

Actually…two screams.

Buttercup yelled with all her might when her sister had punched her in the stomach, and Blossom shrieked in pain when a bright green light emerged into the room, throwing her back.

She hit the wall, and Brick was immediately at her side, trying to help her. Blossom however shook him off her, wide eyed.

Buttercup was sitting on the ground, strands of her hair in her face, breathing hard.

I looked at Buttercup, and she went wide eyed.

"What just happened?" I asked in shock.

Buttercup's mouth opened, and then closed.

Brick was furious, "did you do that?"

Buttercup glared at him, "I…don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't KNOW?" Brick yelled.

"It came from me…but it wasn't…me?" Buttercup said as I helped her up.

Her knees tried to give out on her, but I lifted her up.

"I bet I know what it was…"

We all turned to Bubbles higher-than-normal voice.

"I bet it was that baby of yours," she said with a grin creeping up her face.

Buttercup's eyes went wide, along with mine.

"It…it ATTACKED ME?" Blossom yelled.

"You kicked her in the stomach Bloss," Bubbles said frowning. "The baby was just protecting itself…"

"Along with Buttercup," I said.

"So you are telling me, a little fetus, has superpowers?" Brick said with raised eyebrows.

"I guess," Bubbles said. "I mean…it's got two super powered parents."

(BUTTERCUP POV)

"Alright, I'll be right behind you," Butch said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry."

I nodded…breathing deep.

I knocked on the Lab door, "Dad?"

"Come in…" he said after a moment.

I went in, Butch right behind me.

"What can I do for my beautiful daughter-OH MY HOLY NUTCRACKERS! WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE?" my dad yelled after seeing Butch.

I breathed deep again, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" he asked not looking away from Butch.

"Butch got me…well…I'm sort of….er…." I couldn't find a good way to say it.

"Just tell me angel," the Professor said.

"I'm pregnant."

There should have been a sign that said "*Abnormally long, and awkward silence* Insert here".

"I think I heard you wrong angel…" the professor said now looking at me. "I thought I heard you say that you were pregnant…"

"I did…" I said slowly. "I'm a month pregnant…"

He stopped breathing.

"BLOSSOOOOM!" he then yelled.

Blossom? What did she have to do with this?

Blossom flew in, "Yes Professor?"

He whispered something in her ear…which made her grin. She flew away, and came back with something in her hands. The Professor took it, and Blossom flew off. The Professor walked up to us.

"Mitch? It's Mitch right?" the professor said.

"…Butch…" Butch said.

"Yeah okay…whatever," the professor said. "I would like to show you something I just created a few weeks ago…"

He handed Butch a shiny, metal gun.

"Er…" Butch went pale with that.

"It's made completely out of solid rhenium diboride," the professor said glaring at Butch with a deep loathing. "It's hard enough to scratch a diamond…the hardest metal in the world."

He took out a bullet from it.

He looked at Butch, "I have a theory, that if you cover this bullet with Antidote X it would be powerful enough to even penetrate YOUR skin."

Butch swallowed, "Yeah…well that's extremely cool sir…"

The Professor continued to glare at him.

"And kind of…creepy…" Butch said making a face. "As in extremely scary…"

The Professor smirked slightly, before turning to me, "Would you mind explaining to Butch, also, what I used to tell you what would happen if a boy ever messed with you or your sisters?"

I glared at him, "I'd rather not."

"Tell him," the Professor said sternly.

"You said that you would…kill them without hesitating…" I said slowly.

"Exactly…the only problem is I never expected that boy to get my daughter pregnant," the Professor said glaring at Butch. "So I won't kill you…but if you do anything, ANYTHING at all that hurts my daughter...I will test my theory of Antidote X guns penetrating your skin."

Butch looked at him, standing his ground, "Your daughter won't ever be hurt by me…I promise."

"She better not," the Professor said.

"That's it?" I asked. "You aren't going to punish me?"

"It may seem easy now Buttercup…but once that baby is born, you will see your punishment," the Professor said. "Super powered kids are hassles…"


	14. Chapter 14

** ME: Once again, thank you for the reviews! Oh, and just FYI I did a story on Blossom and Brick (just a one-shot). I decided to just give it a try…in my opinion it stunk…but whatever. ANYWAY…**

** BC: Yes, anyway.**

** BUTCH: ^_^**

** BLOSSOM: Did you have to make me another fiery red head though?**

** BC: I thought it was very accurate actually… :P**

** BLOSSOM: X(**

** BRICK: I thought it was cute…except the part where you were hitting me. -_-**

** BLOSSOM: Yeah…sorry about that.**

** BRICK: No problem.**

** BC: Don't worry Blossom, everything will be fine…until Brick confesses his love for you.**

** BUTCH: Yeah, Green Angel Girl you HAVE to add that in! **

** BC: Show Brick how to ask Blossom out… XD**

** BRICK: O_O**

** BOOMER: You have to admit Brick…this has been going on FOREVER!**

** BUBS: Yeah…**

** BRICK: O_O***

** ME: Anyways…**

** BUBS: Green Angel Girl doesn't own anything btw! Although I'm sure she could borrow it for a while :3 **

** ME:….um….and what's that supposed to mean? **

** BUBS: Why…did it sound rude? :O**

** ME: No, I'm just confused…-_-**

** BUBS: WELL LIFE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE OKAY? *walks off***

** BOOMER: I think it's that time of the month….COMING SWEETIE!**

** ME: Oooookaaaaay then….**

** BRICK: O_O**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

I laid back on my bed, thinking about what the future might be like.

I had been pregnant exactly two weeks after telling dad about it, and so far everything had been going smoothly.

Nothing bad was happening…not one thing.

Butch even took time off to come see me (he had spent the last week looking for a job).

I smiled to myself, until I thought of something.

I had one year of high school left, starting after summer was over, which would be in exactly two months. What was I going to do? I could skip the rest of school, or I could suffer being pregnant through almost half of it, then handle a baby while studying math for the rest of it…

Both those options seemed bad…

I heard a tap on my window, and immediately thinking it was Butch, I walked over to it.

I opened my curtain, and lifted the window.

When I looked out, nobody was there…

I frowned, before a pair of arms wrapped around me, one hand covering my mouth.

I tried to pull away…but the person was extremely strong…like Butch.

I knew it wasn't Butch though, because Butch wouldn't do this to me.

"_Shhh_…" the voice said. "_Unless you want your family attacked, I suggest you stay quiet."_

I stopped struggling, it was definitely NOT Butch.

His hand uncovered my mouth, "Who are you?"

He chuckled next to my ear, "_That's for me to know, and you to find out…"_

Then his hand made its way down from my waist to my stomach, "_Little one soon huh?"_

I growled, "Get your hand off my baby!"

He chuckled again, "_Barely even formed, and you are protecting it…"_

I elbowed him, and screamed in pain.

His chest was like stone compared to my arm.

He grabbed my arms, and pulled my back into him, "_My dear Buttercup…you are growing weak. That child is taking away your powers…at least until it's able to sustain itself with its own."_

My eyes went wide, "How did you know my name?"

"_I know everything about you," _he said. "_I was created specifically to kill you…"_

"Oh great," I muttered. "Another Rowdyruff Boy…what are you their long lost brother?"

"_I am the brother they don't know about,"_ he whispered in my ear. "_Not yet anyway…"_

"Well if you were born to kill me…then why aren't you doing it?" I asked.

"_Oh I will in due time Buttercup, but not until that baby of yours is born," _he said. "_That baby could be very useful in the future, if raised properly."_

I was furious with that, "You planning to raise _my baby _as your own, to be EVIL?"

He laughed, "_You are clever…"_

I flew around with that, and looked whoever he was in the eyes.

I gasped I saw him.

He had similar facial features as Butch, but not an exact copy. Actually…he seemed a bit more…girly? He wasn't girly…just not as MANLY as Butch (I guess). His hair was dark brown, and in an emo look. It had streaks of a greenish-blue color going through it. His eyes were three different colors. Near his pupil it was lime green, then as you went farther it out the green went dark, then it was blue-green around the edges. He was pretty ripped (not as much as Butch…but more than Brick). He was wearing a blue green T-shirt, that said "DIE" (real original there…), and black jean pants.

I glared at him, "What's your name?"

"Balint," he said simply.

"Do you have siblings?" I asked.

"Two brothers," he said. "Bandit, and Bryant."

I continued to glare at him, "Who's your father?"

He smirked at that, "Nice try Cupcake…"

He put his finger under my chin, making me look up, "this won't be the last you see of me…I'll be back."

"Is this the face that cares?" I said gesturing to my expression.

He smirked, "It looks like the face that _will _care."

Then he went behind me, pulled my hair away from my ear, and leaned down, "_And if you tell anyone about this…I will kill everyone you love…one by one. Butch first."_

He bit my ear lightly, before flying out my window.

I was just left there, with rain pouring in through my window.

Butch came a few minutes later, confused, "Like rain much?"

I shrugged, "Too lazy to close it."

"Did it blow open?" he asked coming in, shutting the window.

"Let's go with that," I said.

"So anyway, I think there are other supers out here in Townsville," Butch said shaking the water out of his hair like a dog.

My eyes went wide, "Oh…really?"

"Yeah, there was this girl…" he said before looking at me. "I promise nothing happened…"

"Wait…a girl?" I asked confused.

He nodded, "She looked kind of like you…but different. She had black hair, rocker style, dark green eyes…in between mine and yours, and…actually her hair wasn't the only thing punk rocker style. In fact her whole LOOK was like that. She seemed like the kind of girl that had problems, and was trying to run away from them. So I went up to her to see what was wrong, and she wouldn't tell me. She just stared at me with this blank expression on her face. ANYWAY she ended up telling me her name, showing me her powers, and complained the whole time about her sisters…"

He looked at me, "I promise I didn't do anything…"

I just stared, thinking hard.

"Buttercup?" he asked frowning. "Do you think I cheated on you?"

I looked up, "What? No!"

"Then why are you just sitting there?" he asked walking to me.

"Just letting everything you said sink in," I said. "What was her name anyway?"

"Brute," he said.

"Interesting name…" I said. "Of course…not any worse than Buttercup…"

He laughed, "I happen to love your name."

"It's still strange," I said.

"You know something odd about that girl though?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"She seemed to have a complicated past, because she seemed like the kind of person that was raised wrong, and ended up bad. Kind of like me…but worse. It would be like if HIM had raised me…" he said. "But she was really nice…kind of like the complete opposite of you."

Then it clicked, "Maybe she is…"

"What?" Butch asked looking over to me.

"Nothing," I said. "Just thinking out loud…"

He went up to me, and kissed me on the forehead, "You sure your okay?"

I nodded, "Just…a lot's been going on lately is all…"

He nodded, "I can understand THAT…"

Then he grinned and bent over to my stomach, "And how is our little tyke doing today?"

I smiled, "Butch…for the three hundredth time, it's not a baby yet…"

He looked at me, "It's good enough for me."

I smiled.

He lifted my shirt up, "You better not cause Mommy any problems, okay?"

Then he kissed my slightly bulging stomach, and stood back up, towering over me.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked smirking.

"Butch…" I said laughing.

He leaned down, "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

I decided to play rough, "No."

He got down on his knees, giving me a puppy dog face, "Please?"

I have to admit…he was adorable.

"No," I said trying hard not to laugh.

He smirked, "well then…I guess I'll have to persuade you a little farther…"

He stood up, before looking at me seriously, "Buttercup…before I ask you, I need to tell you something."

He was being serious now, so I listened, "Alright…go on."

"Buttercup Marie Utonium…I love you," he said.

My mouth fell open, "W-what?"

"I do…I have for a long time, without realizing it," he said. "And the month I had spent away from you…drove me insane. And now that you are pregnant…"

He put his hand on my stomach, before looking back up at me, "I've thought this through…so now it's your turn."

He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a little box.

My hands went up to my mouth, and tears formed in my eyes, "B-Butch…"

He pulled out a silver ring, with a green emerald in the middle, "Will you marry me?"

"Butch I…" my voice cracked.

He stood back up, "You don't have to answer now if you don't want to…think it through if you need to. "

"Yes," I said.

"I can understand if-wait what?" he turned back to me.

"YES GOOD LORD BUTCH I'LL MARRY YOU!" I screamed before kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

** ME: ^_^ Alright, just FYI before I forget…next week (around Friday) I won't write anymore for a month or so due to 1: vacation, 2: this Bible Bowl thing (ya…I'm a Christian. Got a problem with that? o_O), 3: camp (YAY I LUV MY CAMP! I'll get to see the love of my life there! [technically it's a crush, that he doesn't know about…anyways…]). :3 Anyways..**

** BC: Yeah nobody cares about your life…they care about mine! So get to the next chapter!**

** BUTCH: Yeah! -_-**

** ME: :P Ya know what…I'm in charge of this story…I could end up making it a tragedy, and having you two die at the end! -_-**

** BC:…..**

** BUTCH:…..**

** ME: that's what I though…now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to listen to the HAIRSPRAY songs, and write this chapter in less than an hour. XD What's awesome, is I don't have to really check over anything, cause I write everything correctly the first time. I guess I'm gifted…^_^**

** BC: You do love writing…-_-**

** ME:…was that a compliment? O_O**

** BC: Maybeeee….o_O**

** ME: :D**

** BUTCH: ****3**

**ME: Anyways, I don't own anything…peace out, don't sniff the fruit salad, and I love Basil!...wait…whoops…**

** BUTCH: your life is a romance ya know that right? Every Sunday when you see him…it's love everywhere…**

** BC: We should write a story about you…XD**

** ME: Do it and die. DX**

(BUTCH POV)

Buttercup had been acting very strange lately, like she was hiding something. However, I didn't care much at the moment. SHE SAID YES! WE ARE GONNA GET MARRIED! As long as our parents give us permission…the thing is I asked her dad first, and he said he approved only for the baby's sake. I am just worried about my dad…I mean, he would let us get away with a bunch of stuff, but I can't help being a little worried.

"Hey Macho Man," my fiancé said wrapping her arms around me.

"You are going to call me that from now on aren't you?" I asked smirking.

"Until it gets old," she said smiling.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the nose, "So when should we get married?"

"Before I'm fat," she said. "Or at least…huge…"

"Buttercup, you aren't fat," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes I am!" she said. "My six pack has completely disappeared!"

"You are pregnant!" I said. "It's probably still there…just hiding…"

"Yeah, under all this fat!" Buttercup said angrily.

I hugged her there, "And you are just going to get fatter…"

She pulled away, "Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding Cupcake," I said laughing.

"It wasn't funny," she said glaring at me.

"Sure it wasn't…" I said walking down to her bed, and laying down.

"Have you told your dad yet?" she asked.

I froze, "No…"

"Then go tell him, NOW," she said glaring at me.

"Whoa…upset much?" I said frowning.

Her eyes just continued to narrow, which I took as a sign to do as she said.

"Alright alright," I said. "Sheesh…I'll go tell him…"

I flew out her window, and home. I stopped half way there, because I saw that girl again…Brute.

"Hey," I said floating down to her.

She looked up with her dark green eyes. I swear if I didn't know better, I'd think she and Buttercup were twins.

She didn't say anything, just stared…as usual.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Shopping," she said plainly.

"For what?" I asked.

"Groceries…" she said.

I nodded, "Can I come?"

"Why?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "So you can spy on me?"

"Whoa…if I insulted you I'm sorry," I said holding up my hands. "I just want to make sure everything is going okay with you…"

"If your girlfriend saw you, wouldn't she get upset?" Brute asked.

I shook my head, "She knows about you…PLUS she's my fiancé now."

"Oh…congratulations," Brute said smiling shortly.

"Thanks," I said grinning.

"Yeah I guess you can come…I'm just going to Cooper's Market," she said. "We are out of peanut butter again…"

"Again?" I asked.

"You have no idea how much a day my sister consumes the stuff," she said smiling. "I love peanut butter…but not THAT much."

"Which one, blonde or red head?" I asked.

She turned to me quickly, "How did you know their hair colors?"

"My brother's hair colors are red and blond," I said. "AND my fiancé's sister's hair colors are red and blond…it'd only make sense."

She nodded, "How many of us are there?"

"Well...the Powerpuff Girls were the first three," he said. "Then my brothers and I were made to destroy them…"

"That went well," she said laughing. "Now that you are engaged to one of them…"

I smirked, "It is kind of ironic…"

"Then my sisters and I were made…" she said.

"What I want to know…is why," I said looking at her.

She didn't speak at all.

I stopped her, and turned her to face me, "Look…you can tell me. I won't tell anyone; well except maybe Buttercup, but she doesn't count…I tell her everything."

She shook her head, shaking all over.

"Come on," I said. "I can help you…"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I was made to destroy you…"

I frowned, "Then why don't you?"

"Sit down," she said motioning to a bench. "It's a long story."

I sat down, and she sat down next to me.

"Alright," she said. "My father, hates the Powerpuff Girls…"

"It always revolves around them," I said.

"They are the originals," she said. "Anyway, when you and your brothers failed…he made me, my sisters, and my brothers-"

"Wait…brothers?" I said stopping her.

She nodded, "Technically…except for the puffs, me, you, my sisters, my brothers, and your brothers are all related…"

"MOJO MADE YOU TO DESTROY ME?" I yelled angrily.

"NO!" she said. "HIM DID!"

I froze, "Crud…not him again…"

She groaned, "I shouldn't have said anything…now I'm going to get punished…"

I made her look at me, "Go on…there's no stopping the story now."

"Well…long story short," she said. "My name is Brute Evil; I have two sisters named Berserk and Brat Evil. I also have three brothers named Bandit, Bryant…and Balint…"

I frowned, "Which one's which?"

"Well, Bandit is Brick's opposite," she said. "Bryant is Boomer's opposite, and Balint is-"

"My opposite," I said.

"The thing is…we aren't COMPLETE opposites," she said. "For example…we each have the same likes and dislikes for the most part. Me, you, Balint, and Buttercup all like fighting…just at different levels. Brick, Blossom, Berserk, and Bandit all like knowledge…even though Berserk and Bandit are morons… Bubbles, Boomer, Bryant, and Brat all…well they are all blondes…"

I grinned slightly, "Duh…"

She smiled, before turning away, "I've always been different than them though…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been created for a year along with them," she said. "We spent the whole time learning how to fight, and learning about you guys…and your weaknesses."

"Butch Jojo doesn't have any weaknesses!" I said angrily.

"They thought so…but I know what your weakness is," she said eyeing me. "I won't tell anyone though…so now they are mad at me."

"Then what is it?" I asked eyeing her back.

She leaned over, "_SHE_ is your weakness…if anything happened to her…you would probably die. And that baby coming along isn't helping any… Congratulations by the way."

I nodded…she was right. If anything happened to Buttercup…I'd go crazy.

"Anyway…I've always been different," she said. "While everyone else fought pretend monsters, and dummies covered in antidote X head on, I tried everything I could NOT to… Didn't work…but I tried."

"Maybe it's because you are a good person," I said.

She shook her head, her eyes cold, "I've seen things nobody should ever see, I've done things nobody should ever do…I am not a good person no matter how much I want to be."

I looked her in the eye, "You are trying everything in your power not to hurt me or Buttercup…you are a good person…deep down."

She looked at me, "I guess I can try to be a better person…"

She frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I am worried for your fiancé Buttercup," she said. "Since I was born to kill you, and I'm a lot like Buttercup (although I'm also completely different), Balint was born to kill her, and he is a lot like you…except bad."

"I hate to mention it to ya," I said. "But I've never been a complete goody goody…"

"No, I mean he's BAD," she said, her eyes narrowing. "I mean…evil. He'll do anything to kill her."

I stiffened, "Then why hasn't he?"

"Your baby," she said. "HIM wants it…it is probably going to be a pretty powerful little Tyke…"

My eyes went wide…

_Buttercup…_

I flew back to her house with that.

When I went into her room through her window, I saw her…in the arms of a boy.

But not in a good way.

He had one arm around her neck, and the other on her stomach, whispering to her.

I caught one sentence:

"_I might as well have some fun before you get too fat…"_

And with that…I went nuts.


	16. Chapter 16

**ME: Okay…*breaths* I'm better now. I'm over the whole computer deleted my chapter crisis…sorta…-_-**

** BC: Sorry bout that…it was a really awesome chapter!**

** BUTCH: Yeah…**

** ME: Actually…I'm going to rewrite it…again…because the one I posted that was like four hundred words long, completely stunk. You hardly know what's going on…**

** BUTCH: I suppose…so you are going to rewrite it? And replace it?**

** ME: Yes…and this time I'm not going to delete it. :)**

** BC: You do that ^_^**

** ME: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except for this computer…which I could throw out the window if I wanted to. Of course, then I wouldn't be able to update anything XD.**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

I glared at Butch.

"Alright alright," he said rolling his eyes. "Sheesh…I'll go tell him…"

Then he flew out my window, to Townsville's volcano.

I turned around, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Buttercup?" Bubbles said. "Me and Blossom are going shopping, do you want to come?"

I shook my head, "Nah…I'm feeling a tad on the noxious side today…"

She nodded, "Alright…oh and Daddy had to go to a meeting today."

"For what?" I asked.

Blossom walked up, "TSOWO. 'The Scientists Of the World Organization'…"

"Oh," I said. "I'll pretend I understood that…"

"He's meeting up scientists from different places to discuss scientific research and stuff," Blossom said.

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

Blossom got her purse, and left, "Bye Buttercup."

"Bye sis," Bubbles said giving me a hug, smiling.

"Bye," I said as they walked out.

I got out some beef jerky, and started to go back up to my room.

When I entered my room, I felt something was wrong.

The door shut, and locked behind me.

I whirled around, and gasped, "_You…"_

Balint looked up glaring at me, "What has my dear flower been doing this afternoon?"

"I'm not your _flower_," I hissed.

He started to inch closer towards me, so I started to back away, "You are whatever I want you to be."

"Oh…tell that to BUTCH!" I yelled, making my way to the window.

I kicked off the ground, and jumped out the window…about to fly.

Then, instead of going up like I had planned…I started to fall, "What the heeeEEEEECK? AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A pair of arms wrapped around me, and pulled me back into my bedroom.

Balint threw me onto my bed, "Yeah…you just try to get away from me…"

I thought hard, then whispered to myself, "Why can't I fly?"

"Like I said," Balint said eying me. "That baby is sucking away your powers until it can sustain itself…"

I glared at him, "Get out…"

He walked over to my bed, put his arms on either side of me, and leaned down, "Make me."

I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down.

(BRUTE POV)

"Oh, I hope she's okay," I muttered to myself.

"Who?"

I turned to see my sister Berserk coming to me, "Who's okay?"

"Nobody," I said.

"Come on…tell me!" She said angrily.

"It's not any of your business," I said.

Then, she broke down into a hissy fit, "BUT I WANNA KNOW NOW!"

Brat sighed over in the corner, "Berserk would you shut up?"

Berserk glared at Brat, "You shut up!"

Brat got up, and pushed Berserk on the floor, "Why don't YOU shut up?"

"Why don't you both shut up?" I said angrily. "I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Whatever," Brat said.

Bandit came in, "Wassup?"

He looked over at the whining Berserk, "Hey you okay?"

"Brute won't tell me who she's worried about!" Berserk cried.

Bandit looked at me, "Brute…please just tell her."

"Yes please…make her SHUT UP!" Bryant said.

"Oh, and hey have you guys seen Balint?" Bandit asked.

"I think he went over to that girl Buttercup's house," Berserk said getting up.

"Oh," Bandit said grinning.

Brat sighed, playing with her pigtails, "It would be different if Balint had feelings for that girl…"

"Nah," Bryant said. "Balint isn't stupid…"

"No, but he is reckless," Brat said. "He doesn't think things through…"

My eyes went wide, I had to go help her!

I flew off.

"BRUTE! HEY! COME BACK!" Berserk yelled.

(BUTTERCUP POV)

He held my wrists on one hand, and held my stomach with the other, "_HOLD STILL!"_

I screamed for Butch with all my might, and I can't believe not one person had heard me.

Balint leaned down, kissing my neck, while at the same time, squeezing my wrists so hard they were on the verge of breaking.

"_SHUT UP!" _He yelled hitting me.

I flew down onto the floor, crying.

He grabbed my shirt, put one arm around my neck, and the other on my stomach, keeping me from escaping.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" I whispered…hiccupping, as tears fell out my eyes.

"I might as well have some fun before you get too fat…" he whispered.

Then he was pulled off of me, and I fell to the floor.

Everything around me was a blur, due to being hit, and my noxiousness.

I heard Balint yell, and when I looked up, Butch was standing there…holding Balint's shirt.

Butch's eyes were shooting daggers out at him, "_I'm going to kill you…"_

"No," I tried to say…but it came out in a mere whisper.

I didn't like Balint at all, I loathed him deeply…but killing him was going too far. Killing never solves anything…

"Butch…"

I looked up weakly to see a girl, who except for her hair, eyes, and clothes, looked exactly like me, "I'll take care of him…"

Butch tossed Balint over with a snarl, "be sure to kill him for me."

The girl smirked, and then looked at me, "I'd check on your girlfriend if I were you…she doesn't look too good."

The girl flew off with a passed out Baling, and Butch turned to me, "Buttercup…"

I held my stomach, doubled over…trying to breath correctly.

Butch scooped me up into his arms, and carried me to my bed, "Buttercup…are you alright?"

I looked at him, and did the first thing that came to my mind.

I grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down into a kiss.

He was shocked for a moment, then kissed me back.

He pulled me up onto his lap, holding me close…like he never wanted to let go. I grabbed his hair, trying to pull him closer to me.

We parted for a moment, breathing hard, "Butch…"

He rested his forehead against mine, "Buttercup…"

"Thank you…" I whispered.

He looked at me with his forest green eyes, and then kissed me again. Except this time it was different. This time, he grabbed my hair, pulling my head back slightly. He traced my lips with his tongue, and teased me for a moment. My heart felt like it was about to pop out of my chest, "Buuuutch…"

He went down to my neck, and gave me little kisses everywhere.

I didn't want this to EVER end…EVER.

The sad thing was…it was about to.

My eyes went wide, and tried to push him off me before it was too late.

Butch frowned, "Buttercup…if you didn't want me to do that you could have just said so…"

"No…" I said. "I loved it but…"

"But what?" Butch asked.

I held my stomach, and looked him in the eyes, "I hope you don't take what I'm about to do, as a result of what we just did…"

"Why? What are you about to do?" Butch asked.

And with that…I ran to the bathroom…and threw up.


	17. Chapter 17

** ME: Okay, so if some of you didn't see this…I redid chapter 16 (my previous one). It's better now…not as good as the first time, but better. :) **

** BUTCH: Hey…er Green Angel girl?**

** ME: Yes? :3**

** BUTCH: Buttercup has a request…**

** ME: What? o_O**

** BC: Can you make me have twins?**

** ME: Well…I wasn't planning on-**

** BC: Please? That way I can have a boy AND a girl!**

** ME: Buttercup, you DO realize you aren't actually pregnant don't you?**

** BC: Yes…-_-**

** BUTCH: I'm not sure you do…:P**

** BC: Shut up already…:(**

** ME: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

(BUTCH POV)

Bubbles was helping Buttercup with the wedding. Blossom helped too…but Bubbles was completely gaga over it. She kept saying how _romantic _it all was… I like to think of it this way: I loved Buttercup, she loved me, and we were going to have a baby.

The more I think about it I guess it is a bit romantic…but not romantic enough that I'm going to dump sparkles all over myself, and memorize stuff from TWILIGHT. That's actually kind of creepy.

Rain poured down on my head, and I looked down at the ground as I walked. (Townsville rained a lot I guess). I looked to my right, and saw this hobo with a sign that said "Told Ya So". Probably the same guy that held up the sign that said, "Dark Days Ahead". Nutcase if you ask me…plus he's got to be one hundred years old by now…

Then I ran into someone.

Literally.

"Ow! Watch it!"

I looked down to see Bubbles on the ground.

"Oh sorry Bubs," I said helping her up.

"Who?" Bubbles asked raising an eyebrow.

I frowned, "What do you mean Bubbles…? Are you and Boomer playing jokes?"

She glared at me, "My name isn't _Bubbles, _that's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

Then my eyes went wide…she _wasn't _Bubbles.

She had two ponytails on either side of her head, tied off with blue polka dot ribbons. Her hair wasn't as curly as Bubbles' hair either, it was more spiky on the ends. Her eyes were darker blue also, like Boomer's. She was also wearing things Bubbles wouldn't be caught dead in. She had on fishnet stockings, and gloves. She was wearing a short black skirt, blue tank top that was rolled up to show her stomach, and black high heel boots.

She continued to glare at me, "And who is Boomer?"

I frowned, "You are Brat right?"

She frowned, "Yeah…what's it to ya?"

"I think I like Bubbles better…" I muttered.

"WHO IS THIS BUBBLES?" Brat yelled.

I took out my wallet, and found a picture that had had all the girls in it (Buttercup didn't have a picture of herself alone).

"The blond one is Bubbles," I said showing her.

She gasped, "She looks…"

"Like you I know," I said.

"No," she said. "She looks AWFUL! HER HAIR IS SO UGLY! SHE IS THE TYPE OF GIRL THAT MAKES BLONDS SEEM DITZY!"

I glared at her, "Don't say that in front of Boomer…"

"Who's Boomer?" she asked.

I showed her another picture of my brothers and I, "The blond one."

She took one look, and giggled, "He's cute…"

"Don't say that in front of Bubbles," I said. "She'd probably smack you."

"Oh shut up," Brat said. "I can like who I want…"

Then she glared at me, "Wait…are you Butch?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

She smacked me, "You hurt my brother!"

"He tried to rape my fiancé!" I growled.

"So?" Brat said. "If that girl can't save herself-"

I grabbed her shirt, "Don't say bad things about my woman…"

She glared at me, "Let go you jackass…"

I let go…only because she was a girl.

Then she flew off…good.

(BUTTERCUP POV)

"OW! GOD!"

"Buttercup…you are such a baby," Blossom said smirking at me. "Screaming just because a pin pricked ya…"

I glared at her, "It hurts! OUCH! BUBBLES WATCH IT!"

"Do I hear yelling?"

Brick and Boomer came in.

"Go away Brick," Blossom growled at him. "We don't need _YOU."_

Brick pretended to be hurt, "Wow Blossom…I didn't know your ice breath was the only thing cold about you…"

Blossom glared at him, "Well I didn't know that your fire breath was the only thing hot about you!"

Brick raised an eyebrow, and Boomer started cracking up.

"Wait…that didn't come out right!" Blossom said angrily.

Brick smirked, "Oh I think it did…"

I rolled my eyes, as they continued to argue, "OUCH BUBBLES! GOD! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE PUTTING THOSE PINS!"

Bubbles looked up, "Sorry…"

Then she smiled, "DONE!"

Blossom looked over, and Brick's mouth fell open.

"Buttercup…you look…" Bubbles said smiling.

"Beautiful," Blossom finished, while hugging me.

I looked in the mirror, "It's missing something."

"Yeah…a good manicure," Bubbles said showing me my fingernails.

"No…it's completely white!" I said looking my dress. "It needs some green…"

"I could have Boomer puke mountain dew all over it if you want…" Brick said grinning at Boomer.

Blossom hit him in the back of the head, "Shut up Brick!"

Brick grinned at her, "You know you like me…"

Blossom, "I'll like you when Hell freezes over Brick…"

Brick put his hand on his chest, "Oh no…Blossom…your hurtful words are giving me a heart attack…"

Blossom groaned at him, "Shut up Brick!"

I left, and went into the bathroom to take off the dress.

I did it carefully, and then got into my pajamas.

When I went back in, Brick was on the floor, with his tongue sticking out.

Blossom continued to yell at him, "BRICK! LORD ALMIGHTY GET OFF THE FLOOR AT TALK TO ME LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING!"

Brick continued to lie there, pretending to be dead.

A pair of arms wrapped around me, and I turned to see Butch standing there, "Hey babe…"

I smiled, "Hi."

He raised an eyebrow at the "dead" Brick, the angry Blossom, and the two laughing blonds.

"Brick is picking on Blossom," I said.

He nodded, "I don't want to know…"

I laughed.

He put one hand on my stomach, "So you are two months pregnant now?"

I nodded, "Yes…and that's why we are having the wedding on Sunday. Because I don't want to look like a whale…"

He kissed my cheek, "You'll always be beautiful Buttercup…"

"You won't be saying that in seven months," I said.

He laughed, "Actually…I'll be saying it more than ever, to make you feel better."

I kissed him lightly, "Thank you."

He looked back into the room, and then back at me.

He grinned, which made me raise an eyebrow.

He picked me up, and kissed me…while carrying me up into my room.

He laid me down into my bed, and kissed me.

I giggled as he made his way down to my stomach (what? I couldn't help it! I was ticklish!)

He kissed back up to my mouth again, while his hand rubbed my leg. I flipped us over, which made him raise an eyebrow. I sat on top of him, "Save it…until Sunday night."

He grinned with that, then frowned, "But won't it hurt the…?"

I shook my head, "I doubt it, if you go easy…"

He laughed, and kissed me.

I laid my head on his chest, and started to grow tired.

He reached down, and pulled up my covers over us.

He kissed my forehead, "Sleep tight my flower…"

I sighed, and fell asleep.

(BRUTE POV)

We were in our training room.

Balint glared at me, and I glared back.

He walked over towards me, "Don't tell me you are growing emotions for that boy dear sister…"

I shook my head, "He's our brother Balint…"

"Hardly," Balint said. "Mojo was their original creator…just because HIM brought them back, doesn't make them his. They aren't our siblings."

I glared at him, "He's like a brother to me."

"You've known him for only a couple of weeks," Balint said glaring at me. "_I am your brother."_

I glared at him more, "Only by blood…when it comes to emotional attachment, you are a complete stranger to me."

I turned around to leave, when he grabbed my shirt, and turned me around.

He glared daggers at me, "I am your brother Brute, and you know it."

I pulled away from him, my throat choking up, "Just stay away from Buttercup. Or else."

I started to walk away, when he spoke.

"Do you remember our island?"

I froze and turned to him, "I don't remember anything, not since HIM brought us back."

He turned to me, "Well I do."

I frowned, "I didn't know we had an island."

"When our parents died on the shipwreck…we got stranded on an island," Balint said. "I was twelve…and you were only nine."

I stared at him, "go on."

"We had to learn to survive…and we did," Balint said. "We were on that island for five years…you turned fourteen when we left."

I listened.

"HIM had found us, and brought us here," Balint said. "And you got sick."

I nodded, "With the Bubonic Plague…"

He nodded looking away, "It was terrible. You were throwing up blood for five days…"

I nodded, "At least I somehow got better…"

"Brute…" Balint said. "You died."

I shot my head up, "What?"

"Him brought you back…but not your memory," Balint said. "You had died…but he brought you back."

I looked away, "No…I couldn't have…"

"You did," Balint said coming to me. "But HIM saved you… And all he wanted in return was for us to help him destroy the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys."

I looked away, "But…but I'm not like you Balint. I can't hurt anyone."

"Learn," he said. "Or else…or else HIM might try to destroy you."

"Why do you have to serve him?" I asked. "Why not just me."

"Because…I had to persuade him to save you," he said. "You think I like hurting people?"

"So you didn't want to rape Buttercup?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I knew I wouldn't have to…I knew Butch would come for her. When a man loves a woman…he just knows when his lover is in trouble."

I stared at him, "But…but what if Butch doesn't come one day Balint? Then what? You are just going to kill her…"

He looked at me, "I don't know."


	18. Chapter 18

**ME: REVIEW MORE! I luv my reviews ^_^**

** BC: :)**

** BUTCH: ;)**

** ME: I don't own anything… except for this story. :P**

(BRUTE POV)

I was wearing a dark green silk dress that stopped at my knees. I looked down at my reflection in the puddle. Then I looked up at the church building, where everything inside was happy. What was I doing? Guarding my counterpart and my friend's wedding.

Why?

Because I had a feeling my sibling Balint, and my half-siblings would try to crash it.

Things had gone from normal, yet evil, to confusing, evil, and heartbreaking. Just because my life sucked, didn't mean everyone else's had to. I was going to do everything in my power to keep this wedding safe.

Why?

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ I looked around me, up at the cloudy sky. It was sure enough that it was going to pour rain later that evening…_

_ "Hey."_

_ I turned around, "Hey Butch."_

_ He smiled, "Listen…I just wanted to invite you to my wedding. Do you want to come?"_

_ I smiled, "Of course Butch!"_

_ He grinned, "Cool. So…it's tonight at four."_

_ "Wow Butch, you gave me SO much time to buy a dress!" I said rolling my eyes._

_ He tilted his head to one side, smiling, "You sounded a lot like Buttercup just then…"_

_ I shrugged, "We ARE opposites."_

_ He smiled, "So…anyway…come at four, look pretty…not that you have to do much to look pretty. You have Buttercup's looks…"_

_ I grinned, "Maybe she has mine."_

_ He stuck his tongue out, "Buttercup was created first silly…"_

_ I got a little tense with that, but nodded, smiling._

_ "Oh…and you have to bring a present," he said quickly._

_ "I HAVE to bring a present?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_ "Brick made a rule that if you don't bring a present…he'll throw cake at you, take a picture, and post it on the internet," Butch said. "And he wasn't kidding."_

_ I laughed, "Got it chief."_

_ He smiled, "See you later!"_

_ "See you!" I said waving._

_ *END FLASHBACK*_

I walked towards the church…might as well drop off my present. I didn't have much time to shop, but I got BC and Butch a blender. Yeah I know, not great…but I couldn't find anything else! And it's not like I'm made of money!

I looked up at the pouring rain, then back to the church. I went inside quietly, and when I did…I saw something that made me stop in my tracks.

Buttercup crying.

I walked over to her. She was beautiful.

She was wearing a white wedding dress, with little green sequins all over it. Her hair was curled, and her was pulled back, uncovering her face. She as sitting down on a bench, outside of the church auditorium.

"Hey…what's wrong?" I asked slowly.

She looked up, "I c-can't do this…"

I frowned, "Why not?"

"Because….because I…." she burst into tears again.

I sat down next to her, "Yes you can Buttercup…you love him."

She looked at me, her mascara running down her face, "I am scared…"

I gave her a hug, "Of course you are…once you two are married you are on your own. But that's life…it's how things should be…"

She looked at me, "I know but…"

"But nothing," I said. "You are getting married to the man that you love. You two have something most people don't…true love."

She started crying again, but out of happiness.

I hugged her again, "Now come on…I'll clean you up."

We left into the bathroom, to redo her makeup.

(NORMAL POV)

"_Now my children…destroy them."_

_ "Yes father."_

_ "But don't harm the girl…bring her to me."_

_ "Yes father."_

_ "If ANYONE gets in your way, no matter who, kill them."_

_ "Yes father."_

_ "Even if it's your own sister…"_

_ "Yes father."_

_ "…..yes father…."_

(BUTCH POV)

"Dude what's taking her so long?" I heard Brick whisper to Boomer…who shrugged.

Brick and Boomer were both my best men…I mean I couldn't choose one of them. If I did that….I wouldn't hear the end of it.

Then the doors opened, and Blossom came down the aisle…holding white roses. She tripped on a cord in the middle of the aisle, but got back up quickly…immediately glaring at Brick. Brick was giving some kids who had put the cord down, a thumb up. I shook my head smirking slightly…Brick Brick Brick….

Then Bubbles came down, holding white roses also, smiling wide. Then she tripped…but not on a cord. On her own two feet.

Then everyone stood up in the pews, and the music changed.

And then an angel walked down the aisle, with the Professor.

The Angel was my Buttercup.

When she got up here…I noticed she was shaking.

I took her hand, and bent down, "You okay?"

She nodded from under her veil, which revealed her face, "Y-yes."

She was crying.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAWY ….."

Me and Buttercup (and probable everyone else) jumped as the minister yelled.

"WEEEEEEEE ARE GATHEWED HEWE …"

I looked slowly at Buttercup, her turned her head to me.

This was going to be a LOOOOOONG hour….

(BRUTE'S POV)

I slowly walked out of the church building, smiling. They were both lucky.

Then I gasped, when I saw them standing there. Balint, Bandit, Bryant, Berserk, Brute, and Brat were all standing there.

"Move aside," Bandit said.

I glared at him, "Make me."

Balint shook his head at me, telling me to stop.

Bandit raised an eyebrow, and Berserk laughed evilly, "FINE! WE WILL MAKE YOU!"

Then she lunged at me.

(BUTTERCUP POV)

"MAWAIGE….MAWAIGE BRINGS US HERE TOGETHAAAAAAW…." **A/N: I know….Princess Bride. :)**

This guy…was a loon.

"MISS BUTTUCUP!"

I turned, "Y-yes?"

"THA WING!"

I nodded, "Oh…sorry…"

"NOW WEPEAT AFTEW ME!" He yelled…like I was deaf or something. "WIF THIS WING….I THEE WED!"

"Wif this wing…I thee wed," I said.

Some people in the audience laughed…while Brick was dying with a fit of laughter. Butch chuckled, and the minister smiled at Butch, "NOW YOU WEPEAT AFTEW ME!"

Butch nodded, while everyone else tried not to laugh.

"WIF THIS WING…I THE WED!" the minister yelled…probably a foot from Butch's face.

"WIF THIS WING…I THE WED!" Butch yelled.

Everyone died of laughter…including me.

The minister obviously didn't know that we were kind of…mocking him?

"CONGWOOTOOWATIONS! YOU AW NOW HUSBAND AND WIFE!" He yelled. "YOU MAY KISS DA BWIDE!"

Butch uncovered my face, and then grabbed me by the waist. He leaned down, and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

Brick and Boomer cheered Butch on saying: "YEAH SHOW HER HOW TO KISS!" "KISS HER 'TILL KINGDOM COME DUDE!"

Blossom and Bubbles were clapping, and laughing.

Butch pulled away slightly, "I love you."

A tear fell down my face (thank God for Brute's waterproof mascara), "I love you too…"

"AND NOW WE HAVE CAKE!" The minister yelled. "EVEWYBODY TO THE KITCHEN!"

Me and Butch died laughing, and Butch kissed me on the nose.

Then everything went from amazingly happy….to my worst nightmare.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Me and Butch turned to the door to see Robin (our old friend) running inside, "There are some super villains trying to attack us!"

Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles all flew outside.

Butch looked at me, "Buttercup…I want you to hide…"

A tear fell down my face, "What's happening?"

He kissed me hard, like he was never going to kiss me again. It took the breath out of me.

He pulled away, "Hide Buttercup…somewhere that they won't look."

I nodded, and he flew outside to help the others.

I ran into the baptistery….and cried.


	19. Chapter 19

**ME: Alright so, since I'm going to be busy this week (plus vacation starting Friday), I might not write anymore for a while. I will PROBABLY get out another chapter in a couple of days, but I might not, it depends. So anyway, ENJOY! And I don't own anything.**

BRUTE POV

"N-no…"

Everything was a blur around me; I couldn't tell who was who.

All I knew, was I had to do something…but I couldn't.

I looked down at my leg, which had gotten broken. It would take at LEAST a week to heal…

I tried to get up, but failed. All I could do was sit there and watch through blurry vision.

(BUTTERCUP POV)

I held my knees into my chest, breathing hard, trying to calm down. Why? Why did this have to happen, on my wedding? Why not tomorrow? A tear strolled down my face, and I choked on my own sobs.

Then I froze, hearing footsteps. The door of the baptistery started to open, so I quickly crawled behind the tub.

I stayed quiet, and peeked up over the bathtub…and nobody was there. I sighed in relief, then sat back down.

I turned to my right, and screamed.

Balint covered my mouth, "SHUSH!"

I glared at him.

He crashed my wedding.

He dies.

I smacked his hand away, stood up, and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, "YOU RUINED MY WEDDING? 'MY' WEDDING! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM?"

Balint groaned, doubling over in pain.

"I AM BUTTERCUP UTONIUM YOU FREAKING MORON! AND NOBODY, I REPEAT NOBODY CRASHED 'MY' WEDDING!" I screamed kicking him over and over.

He grabbed my foot, and pulled me down.

He pulled me close to him, "I'm not TRYING to crash your wedding…I couldn't care less about your wedding. But HIM does…so he sent me and my 'siblings' here."

I frowned.

"If it were up to me, we would have never met," he said glaring at me. "I can't promise I won't capture you, and take you to HIM…"

"Then get the hell out," I said glaring at him.

He glared, "It's not like I WANT to…"

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked.

He looked up, "I have my reasons. Now…I'm giving you a tip. That door leads the way out of here, without getting caught. If you go through it, and you run fast enough….you may have a chance of escaping."

"How long do I have then…if you are telling the truth?" I asked angrily.

"Five minutes," he said getting up. "So I'd get going if I were you…"

He started to leave.

"Wait," I said. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

He grinned at me, "You don't. But if you don't leave, in about five minutes…I'm going to tell everyone your whereabouts."

Then he left.

I looked at the door, and ran to it.

I opened it, and nobody was outside.

So I ran.

(BUTCH POV)

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A-"

I hit Brat in the back of the head…she was getting on my nerves.

I looked at Brick, and he motioned for me to take on Balint. Boomer flew up, and decided to take on Brat.

Brick took on Berserk.

I looked around…but couldn't find Balint anywhere. Then my eyes went wide…he was going to go for Buttercup.

"BRICK!" I yelled. "HE'S GOING TO FIND HER!"

Brick looked at me, and Blossom flew up, "THEN GO FIND HER!"

I was about to, when Brick was doused in Antidote X.

He yelled in pain, and soon Blossom joined him with her own screams of agony, as Antidote X was poured on her.

Berserk grabbed Brick by the arms, and Bryant grabbed Blossom.

Boomer and Bubbles went to help, but Brat threw Antidote X on them too.

She grabbed Boomer, and Bryant grabbed Bubbles, while still keeping a firm grip on Blossom.

"BUTCH GO!" Brick yelled. "HELP BUTTERCUP!"

I nodded, and tried to look for her, when suddenly…

"HA!" Bandit yelled hitting me in the head. "Take that BUTCHIE BOY!"

I fell to the ground, but quickly tried to get back up.

Then suddenly, a white-hot pain went throughout my whole stomach.

Bandit grinned at me, "Try saving your little damsel in distress now…"

Then he flew off laughing.

"HEY BOYS!" I heard him yell. "THE GREEN ONE IS DOWN! GET THE REST!"

"DIDN'T DAD SAY TO JUST KILL THEM?" I heard Berserk yell.

"YEAH, BUT I'M SURE HE'D UNDERSTAND THAT THEY WILL BE FUN TO TORTURE," He said.

Then he leaned down to Blossom, "Especially this one…"

Brick glared daggers at Bandit, "_Get your hands off her."_

Bandit punched Brick in the face, "Tell me what to do again and see what happens. You've still got around two hours of normalness before the antidote X wears off."

Then he turned back to Blossom, "Now my cherry-blossom, _You…"_

He pulled her to him smirked, "…Are going to be my personal slave…"

"In your dreams," Blossom growled at him.

Then I heard a gasp.

I looked to see Bubbles staring at me, "GUYS LOOK!"

I looked down to see the thing creating the pain, and saw a dagger strait in my stomach.

I fell back, trying to pull it out so my stomach could heal back up, but I couldn't. I was going to bleed to death…

Then Balint came outside, "Guys…Buttercup is in the baptistery. Help me get her."

"Why can't you do it?" Bandit asked eying him.

"Well someone's got to take back Brute…" Balint said.

Bandit nodded, "Fine. I'll get your green eyed beauty, and you get Brute."

Then Bandit disappeared into the church building.

Everyone else left, taking my brothers, and sister-in-laws with them.

Balint picked up Brute, he was glaring at him.

I managed to catch one thing he said…

"_I gave her a head start…let's hope she makes it out."_

I sighed in relief…Buttercup might be alright…

"BUTCH!"

My heart stopped, when I saw my new wife running towards me.

"Buttercup…" I growled. "Get out of here…."

She reached down, and pulled the dagger out, which made me groan in pain.

I looked at her, and saw that she was crying.

"I told you to leave!" Balint said angrily. "What…do you WANT to die?"

She glared at him, "If you really are trying to help me…then help Butch…"

"I have my own sister to worry about," Balint said. "Brute needs help with her leg…"

"No Balint…save Butch…please…" Brute said. "I'll be fine…"

Balint shook his head, "I can't…that dagger….had antidote X on it. Butch is doomed…"

Buttercup burst into tears, and held me close to her.

He put my arm around her, "Shhhhh…..I'll be alright….."

I looked at Balint, "Save her….please…."

Buttercup froze, "Butch…no…"

Balint nodded slowly, and put down Brute.

I looked at Buttercup, "I love you…."

"Butch….please…." Buttercup choked.

Brute stood up on one leg, "I can still fly…I'll fly home."

Balint nodded, as Brute took off.

Balint looked at Buttercup, "I'd give him one last kiss…you'll regret it if you don't…"

Buttercup shook her head, "it won't be our last kiss…it can't be…."

I pulled her down to me, and kissed her, before pulling away; coughing up blood.

"Go…" I told Balint. "Now…"

Balint grabbed Buttercup, and flew off.

"BUTCH! NO! PLEASE BUTCH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**ME: Yup…that's right…I'm making it a cliff hanger. Cause I'm mean….XD MUAHAHAHAHA! All I want to know…is what happened to the priest? :3 P.S. I started to cry writing this…I'm not good with sad stories….**


	20. Chapter 20

**ME: Alright so I can get out one last chapter until about a month from now. XD I wasn't going to leave y'all hangin' like that with a cliff hanger…at least not that one. ^_^ If I'm mean enough….I may leave you with another. ;)**

** BUBS: You are so mean T_T**

** ME: I know :3**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

I was curled up in a ball, in Balint's arms. I couldn't stop crying.

I lost him…Butch was probably dead by now. An antidote X knife was plunged into his stomach…how could he survive?

Balint landed softly on the ground, holding me tight as I let out my uncontrolled sobs.

He set me down, which made me look up…and around me.

"Where…?" I choked out.

"We are in Texas," he said. "Probably the last place anyone would look for you…"

I stood up, and sniffed, "Balint…how do you expect me to live here? I have NOTHING!"

He walked up to me, glaring, "You are lucky I didn't take you automatically to HIM…"

I flinched, "And why didn't you?"

He walked away, and just before taking off he said, "Maybe because I'm actually a good person."

Then he flew away.

I looked around me.

The town was small…extremely small.

"Hi!"

I turned around to see a girl, with a very thick accent, smiling at me. She had curly brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had crystal clear brown eyes, and sparkling white teeth. She was wearing a white shirt that said _I own a pistol, my dad owns a shotgun. _She was wearing long blue jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Shouldn't the Texan greeting be 'Howdy'?" I asked.

She grinned, "On'y fer some folks…"

Then she tilted her head, "You aint' from 'round here are ya?"

I shook my head, "I live in Townsville…or at least I did…"

"Where's yer belongin's?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "If ya moved here…"

"I didn't really have time to pack," I said. "I just found myself…sort of dropped here?"

She smirked, "Well…I'm Anne Marie…ya can call me Annie."

I smiled, "My name's Buttercup."

"That there's a mouthful…" she said. "Not meanin' ta offend ya…"

"It's alright," I said. "I'm used to it."

"Can I call ya Butt fer short?" she asked before laughing.

I laughed slightly, "No you may not."

She smiled, then looked down at my stomach, "Er…rough coupler months?"

"I'm…or I was…married," I said before my throat choked up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think he's dead," I said. "He got killed…"

"Oh…I'm sorry," she said. "See…that there's why everybody in Texas carries guns…"

I grinned, "Good ol' Texas…"

She smirked, "Some places in Texas are hardly Texan at all…"

"Like where?" I asked.

"Like Houston…" she said. "Full of them Chinese…"

I laughed, "Well…everybody does come to Texas I guess."

"That's 'cause it's AWESOME!" She said grinning. "Oh…just fer yer info…"

She leaned down, "if anyone asks ye what football team ya root for, even if ya hate football…say either the Dallas Cowboys, or the Longhorns."

I nodded, "Why?"

"Someone may pull out a gun and shootcha, if ye root fer someone else," she said.

"I don't like football," I said. "I prefer soccer…"

She nodded, "I don't like football either…but still."

Then she leaned down, "Ya really don't have no place ta go….do ye?"

I shook my head, "I have nothing…"

She held out her hand, "Ya do now."

I looked at her, "You…a complete stranger…are helping me?"

She smiled, "This here's a small town Butt, and everyone cares about everyone else."

I smiled, before frowning, "Don't call me Butt."

"Whatever ya say…Butt," she grinned.

I shook my head, and followed her.

(BRICK POV)

I was thrown into a cell with Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer were thrown in another.

Blossom was pacing the room, blabbing angrily about something.

I had sat on the floor, listening to her complain for at least an hour. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you please….SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily.

She flinched, before glaring at me, "WELL I'M SORRY I AM A LITTLE UPSET FOR BEING LOCKED UP IN A CAGE!"

**A/N: I know this story is about BC and Butch…but I can't resist putting in a little bit of Blossom and Brick. :3 Excuse me and my love for any type of romance…XD**

I walked up to her, "Just figure a way out of her…"

"YOU DON'T THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING?" she screamed.

I rubbed my head, "Please…stop yelling…"

She glared at me, "Just get us out of here."

"ME?" I yelled. "WHY ME?"

"Time for you to prove to me that you are somewhat intelligent," she said.

I opened my mouth, then closed it.

I HATED when she was right…

(MOJO POV)

"Dum dum de-huh?"

I looked at the church building, the sides were black from ash, and the windows were broken. Oh darn…was the wedding TODAY?

"I can't believe that I, mojo jojo, have forgotten such an important detail, that would have been a impact on my life. And when I look to the future, and look at that detail, I will see that it was important. Which is why it would make an impact on my life," I muttered. "And due to the fact that I have forgotten it, it will not make an impact on my life…which means it wasn't important."

Then I looked up, and saw…Brick…flying out.

He looked down at a lump on the ground, and smirked…before flying off.

I walked over towards the lump, to examine it.

Then I saw…it was my son…Butch.

I saw a knife lying next to him…covered in blood.

I felt his pulse, and he still had one…but it was weak. He only had a few seconds left to live.

I took the knife, and saw an orange substance…antidote X.

I reached down in my pocket, and took out a bottle of chemical X…(hey…single fathers come prepared).

I took out a needle, and filled it with chemical X. I poured the rest of the chemical X on his wound, and I stuck the needle in his arm.

He laid there for about five seconds, before shooting up. He grabbed my shirt collar, "WHERE'S BUTTERCUP?"

"Buttercup is gone?" I asked. "That would explain the destruction to this church…"

Butch let go of me, before getting up, "I have to find her…but first…I have to save everyone else."

"Brick just flew out of the church…why did he smile, when he saw you wounded?" I asked him.

"It wasn't Brick…it was Bandit," Butch said. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

He started to fly away…but he made it about a foot off the ground before falling.

"Your body needs more time to heal Butch," he said. "I'd give it about an hour."

"DAD A LOT COULD HAPPEN IN AN HOUR!" Butch yelled.

I rolled my eyes…my son. The stubborn one…that also likes to yell.

"I have told you a thousand times Butch, I would prefer if you would refer to me as Mojo Jojo," I said angrily. "Not _Dad_…"

"I'll call you Dad if I want…take it as a compliment," Butch said. "Now help me track down the girls, and my brothers."

"Who has taken them?" I asked.

"HIM…"

"HOLY LORD ALMIGHTY!" I squeaked. "Does it have to be him?"

Butch glared at me.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes, and we turned around to see a priest.

He looked at us with big beady eyes, "I AWM AWSUMMING THE WEDDING IS OVA?"

Butch groaned.

**I was going to make another cliff hanger…but I can't think of anything. Ah well…although I guess since the puffs and ruffs being stuck in a cage, Buttercup's disappeared in Texas…and nobody knows but Balint, and Butch can't save anyone due to his near-death experience…that….and they found the priest. XD What's gonna happen? Stay tuned a month from now to find out! PEACE AND HAVE A GOOD SUMMER PEOPLES!**


	21. Chapter 21

**ME: I KNOW YOU PEOPLES WEREN'T EXCPECTING ME SO SOON! :3 Well don't, I have just found the time to write another chapter out of the goodness of my heart. ^_^ Aren't I just lovely?**

**BUBS: Yes. :)**

**BOOM: Definitely ;)**

**ME: :3**

**ME: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! And P.S. don't expect anything else, since the REAL vacation starts later today. :) I just found the time to do this...because I'm just so nice. XD**

**BC: *coughs* BRAGGING *coughs***

**ME: -_-**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

"So this here will be yer room," Annie said motioning to a room with only a bed, a bookshelf, and a chest of droors.

"Thank you," I said. "You don't know how much this means to me."

She gave me a hug, "Anythin' for my new buddy."

She patted my stomach, "And her hitch-hiker…"

I laughed.

"I'll leave ya be fer now…but supper will be ready in about an hour," she said. "We are havin' pot roast."

I smiled, "Thank you."

She nodded and left the room, shutting the door.

The fake smile I had on my face disappeared in a flash.

I walked over to my bed, holding my stomach…before bursting into tears. Butch…my husband was dead (how could he have survived?). I am thankful I had Annie, but still. This wasn't how the story should have ended. In the story, the girl should have had a lovely wedding, and lived happily ever after. I had a feeling however…that I wasn't going to live happily ever after. Not if Butch was dead…

(BRUTE POV)

I tried to stand up on my leg, but it still hurt. I had vaccinated myself with antidote X, but it was still as sore as hell. I got my crutch, and walked out of my bedroom.

Balint was waiting outside for me, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. "Don't think you can just apologize to me, and make everything better."

He looked at me slowly, "I wasn't going to."

"Then what do you want?" I asked still angry,

"I wanted to tell you that Buttercup is safe," he said. "I put her in a place that nobody would ever look for her…"

"Oh," I said. "Well thank you."

He stared at me.

"But that doesn't change anything!" I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "Brute…I'm sorry. I screwed up…but what was I supposed to do?"

I glared at him, "Why don't you try saving someone for once?"

"Save who?"

We turned to see Berserk standing there, arms crossed.

"EVERYONE!" I yelled. "Why are you evil anyway?"

"Because I just am," she said angrily. "I grew up with no family…now I have one."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked angrily.

Brat walked up from behind her, "Because she grew up alone. If she looked for shelter, everyone would reject her. So now she's getting her revenge."

Berserk looked away, "You make it sound bad."

"IT IS BAD!" I yelled.

"Whoa calm down," Balint said.

"NO!" I screamed. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU, BUTCH IS PROBABLY DEAD!"

Balint flinched, "I didn't do that…"

I turned to him glaring, "Maybe not…but you didn't stop it."

Then I limped off.

(BUTCH POV)

I groaned, walking in circles, "Dad…I have to find them NOW!"

Dad looked at me, "I'm WORKING ON IT!"

I groaned, "WELL WORK FASTER!"

He flinched a bit.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to yell-"

He put his hand up, "Don't apologize…it's alright. I understand why you were yelling… Brick and Boomer may not me by siblings, but they are my sons."

I hugged him, "Thanks dad."

He smiled at me, "Here…I think this might help."

"What is this?" I asked.

"You know how you have shots of espresso coffee?" Dad asked. "Well this is like ten shots of chemical X. Except it won't give you a heart attack…"

"Coooooooool…." I said eying the tiny bottle.

"Here you go," he said getting a needle at putting some in my arm. "Go save your brothers, and their girlfriends…"

I smirked, "I will."

Then I flew off.

I smirked when I heard dad yell, "STOP FLYING THROUGH THE ROOF!"

I flew to HIM'S house…which was hard to get to. I flew up, until the sky got freezing. If I were human, the lack of oxygen, and temperature would have killed me.

I found a large pink fluffy cloud, and flew into it.

Once I was inside, there was a large pink building.

I flew inside, to find Bryant and Bandit playing poker.

"HA HA! I WIN AGAIN! COUGH UP DORK-FACE!" Bandit yelled.

Bryant groaned, and started to hand over money…when he spotted me.

"Hey…didn't you kill that guy?" he asked eying Bandit.

Bandit turned to glare at me, "I guess not…"

He charged at me, but I punched him, before picking him up by the shirt, "I don't have my wife's life to worry about at the moment, so my attention is completely on you."

"Have you ever though with that red head dousch bag?" Balint asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes why?" I asked glaring.

"Who won?" Balint asked.

"He did but that's not important…" I said shaking my head in confusion. "You aren't Brick."

"Maybe not…but I've still got his MOVES!" he yelled punching me.

He started to win, but I lazer-visioned him. So he was preoccupied by his sizzling hair.

Bryant ran off to get the rest of them I assumed…so I had to find the others.

(BLOSSOM POV)

I paced the room, trying to think of something.

"Well?" Brick asked angrily.

I glared at him, "Don't rush me!"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude."

I raised an eyebrow, and he stared at me, "What?"

I raised my other eyebrow, and he understood.

"Sorry…I meant dudett…" he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever…DUDE."

He stared at me for a moment, then grinned, "That was cute."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked backing away slowly as he eased his way towards me.

"You copied me," he said walking forward. "It sounded cute."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked nervously as he walked even more forward.

He nodded, "You know…you are pretty hot for a person who complains a lot."

"You are pretty hot for a person who complains a lot too," I said quietly.

He made a face.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"That sounded kind of dumb," he said. "No offense…"

"You said the exact same thing!" I said angrily.

"_Yeah…but it sounds cooler coming out of my mouth…"_

"Well…you are a….I think you are….URGH!" I yelled. "YOU ARE SO IMMATURE AND LAZY, AND CRAZY, AND ANNOYING, AND-"

He lifted my chin up, and kissed me, "_Shut up."_


	22. Chapter 22

**ME: So I had some requests for Bubbles and Boomer fluff correct?**

**BUBS: YES YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSS!**

**BOOM: :3**

**ME: Alright fine…but I must warn you…I was never good with Bubbles and Boomer.**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

I laid on my bed, awaiting the call for supper. A tear fell down my face, as I thought about him again.

Then suddenly, I was jerked forward, sitting up. I looked down at my stomach, and saw it bulging out slightly more than normal. I felt a tugging down near my belly button, and realized that my baby was trying to take me somewhere. But it was only a fetus! It couldn't possible know what was going on, nor would it do anything about it if it did.

Could it?

"HEY BUTT! SUPPER'S READY!" I heard Annie yell from the kitchen.

"Um…h-hey Annie? Can you come here for a second?" I called taking hold of the bed post as I was jerked forward.

She walked in, "Yeah?"

"I think my baby is trying to t-tell me some-THING!" I yelled grabbing on the bed post with both hands.

Her eyes went wide, "Well…I can see that…"

My feet lifted slightly, my waist high in the air. My baby was trying to…to…

Fly?

"Er…well…my advice would er…be ta uh…let it take ya wherever it wants ya to be right now…" she said trying to hold me down.

Then she gasped, "Hey…your feet are above that there ground!"

"Yeah…I forgot to mention something," I said. "I am Buttercup Marie Utonium…former superhero until my powers got sucked away by this baby. Butch James Jojo was my husband, former supervillain, and this baby's father. So naturally…our baby will have-POWERS!"

My arms were behind me, as my stomach lifted my whole body up, holding on to the bed post for dear life.

"Yeah…well I think it's stubborn…" Annie said. "So let it fly…"

"I guess I'll miss supper," I said smiling slightly.

"I'll save ya some," she said smiling.

I nodded, and let go.

I flew out the window, and forward.

Where was this baby taking me?

No idea.

(BRUTE POV)

I had to do something…but what?

Hey…is that Butch?

(BUTCH POV)

I ran down the hall, and saw Brute, "oh…hi…"

She sighed in relief, limping over to give me a hug.

"Oh I thought you were dead!" she said. "your brothers will be so happy!"

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "nobody told me anything, because they were scared that I would free them."

I nodded, "I see…well let's find them. Now."

(BOOMER)

I sat in the corner of the room. Bubbles was looking everywhere for some sort of crack, or broken glass that would free us. But she had no such luck…yet.

"Bubbles…just sit down. You've looked over there a thousand times…" I sighed.

She glared at me, "We have to get OUT OF HERE! We have to save Buttercup!"

"Bubbles, there's no way out of here!" I said standing up.

"Don't you understand?" she asked me. "We have to save her! Butch is already gone, I can't lose her too!"

Then she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders moving up and down from the sobs she let out.

I wrapped my arms around her, "We'll get out, and save her. I promise."

She looked at me, "Y-you think s-so?"

"I know so Bubbles," I said. "_I'm not as dumb as I look…_"

She giggled slightly, and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning forward.

I leaned down too….and kissed her.

(BUTCH POV)

"Alright, you go that way, I'll go this way," I said.

Brute nodded, and went down the right hall.

I ran down the left hallway, and came to a door.

I opened it, and there was a big glass window.

And inside…was something I never thought was possible.

I pushed the big green button next to it, and the window slid open.

My eyes were wide, and I tried to hold in a smirk.

"I guess my death triggered something from you two huh?" I asked grinning.

Brick and Blossom turned to me, which discontinued their kissing.

Brick smirked, "Cool! You're alive!"

Then he frowned, looking at Blossom (who's hair was in a wild mess), "You choose NOW to come save us?"

"Apparently," I said smirking. "Now come on!"

We all ran down the hallway, to see Brute, Boomer, and Bubbles all running up (well I guess Brute limped, but you get the picture).

"BUTCH!" Bubbles screamed, throwing her arms around me giving me the tightest hug ever.

"They were kissing in the other room," Brute snickered.

"So were the reds," I said grinning.

"Shut up," Brick groaned.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

We all turned to see Berserk, Brat, Balint, Bandit, and Bryant all staring at us.

"Going somewhere?" Bandit glared.

"Yeah," Brick said. "Home."

Bandit turned to Blossom, "Now come on sweetie…him? Really?"

Blossom glared at him, as Brick's arms went around her protectively.

I remember when I would do that with Buttercup…

"Where's Buttercup?" I asked angrily.

"We don't know stupid," Berserk glared. "She disappeared."

Balint walked up to me, "I know where she is…"

"Where?" I asked.

He was about to answer when the roof of the red building caved in.

"WHAT. THE. FREAKING HECK!" I heard a husky, angry, female voice screech.

We all turned to the dust from the ceiling, and saw a figure stumbling out of it.

She coughed, "Why am I here? WHERE THE HECK IS HERE?"

My eyes went wide, as I realized who it was.

She stumbled, and nearly fell. I super ran over to her, and caught her.

She coughed, and her eyes opened.

"Hey," I said slowly.

Her eyes went wide, and her heart started to thump so hard I could feel it.

"B-Butch," she whispered.

I leaned down and kissed her, "Miss me?"

I stood her up, and she cried against my chest.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled running over to her.

"How the heck did she get here? She can't fly!" Brick said.

Buttercup looked up, "Oh…the baby can fly. It brought me here…"

I looked down at her stomach, which was still growing larger.

"Well isn't this just lovely?" Balint glared at us.

"STOP TALKING AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Berserk yelled.

"_LET'S GET IT ON!" _Buttercup yelled.

God I loved her.


	23. Chapter 23

**ME: Okay so I have about a week or so until camp, I'll try to upload. I may not, due to my love-sick mind, and my two brothers who make me swim in the pool every day… -_-**

**BUBS: Oh you are so sweet :)**

**ME: I Guess…**

**BC: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**ME: Okay okay…**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

Everybody sped around me. Brick and Blossom attacked Bandit and Berserk, Boomer attacked Bryant and Brat, and Butch and Brute attacked Balint. Bubbles stood next to me, making sure I didn't get hurt.

We were winning.

There were more of us than them…

Or at least so I thought.

"_Oh my children…"_ a voice echoed. "_What's this? You've failed me."_

"We are sorry," Bandit said standing up, wiping blood from his mouth. "We were outnumbered."

Then suddenly…_HIM_ appeared…

He glared down at them, "_NO EXCUSES! I SEND YOU TO DESTROY THEM, AND WHAT DO YOU DO?"_

He straightened up, making a face at them, "_You say you are OUTNUMBERED?"_

Then he glared at Brute, "_And YOU! I saved you a while back…and you BETRAY ME?"_

Brute flinched, "I didn't need saving…"

Balint turned to her glaring, "Brute…are you telling me you wished you'd died?"

Brute glared at him, "Yes. Anything would be better than having to serve HIM!"

Him swiped his claw down at her, and grabbed her.

"Then so be it," he said.

"NO!" Balint yelled. "Don't please…"

Him turned to Balint, "If you want your dear sister to live, then bring to me, a DEAD BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!"

Balint froze, turning to me.

I put a hand on my stomach protectively, and Bubbles held onto my arm tightly.

Then he turned back to HIM, "No."

"Then watch your sister die!" Him yelled, and started to crush Brute.

Brute screamed in pain, and it brought tears to my eyes.

"NO!" Balint yelled.

He charged at HIM, but Him swiped him away…which threw Balint back. Balint hit the ceiling, then some tables.

He coughed up some blood.

Bandit's eyes went wide, then he glared at HIM, "Nobody, and I repeat NOBODY…tries to kill Balint like that!"

Bandit turned to the others, "Well? Are we gonna trash this guy or not?"

Berserk, Brat, and Bryant nodded, "Lets. He was getting on my nerves anyway…"

"Agreed."

Brick, Blossom, Butch, and Boomer walked up to them.

Brick faced Bandit, "Can you agree to team up just this once?"

It obviously took a lot of effort for Brick to say that, considering he hated Bandit's guts for trying to flirt with Blossom.

Bandit turned to HIM, who was still trying to crush Brute. Brute was strong, so she could stop him, but not for long.

Then he looked at Balint, who was trying to get up.

He turned back to Brick, and nodded, "Just this once."

They shook hands, then turned to HIM.

HIM had gotten huge **(A/N: That sounds really perverted… XD). **

Then they all charged, except for Butch.

Butch flew up to me, and told Bubbles to go help the others.

She did, and Butch turned to me.

"Buttercup…you have to get out of here…" Butch said.

"No," I said angrily. "I want to help-"

"YOU CAN'T!" Butch yelled angrily.

I flinched, backing away a bit.

His eyes went wide, and he grabbed my face with his hands, "You have no powers, and I…I-I can't…I can't lose you…"

I kissed him with that.

"Butch," I said. "I love you too…"

"Then you have to understand," he said.

I nodded, "I do…"

Then I pulled away, "But I won't agree to it."

"Buttercup…" Butch growled.

"No Butch," I said sternly. "You can't make me do what you want anymore. Whether you yell at me, use force on me, or even try to SEDUCE me…I'm doing what _I_ feel is right."

"Buttercup," Butch said.

"And I don't care if you like it or not…" I said. "I'm still doing what I want to do."

He took my face in his hands, "Buttercup I know…"

"You do?" I asked.

He nodded, "That's why I love you. You'll always be the same old Buttercup…even when we are old crusty farts…"

I laughed slightly, and he smiled, kissing me on the forehead.

He leaned down, "_Now go get em'…"_

Then he flew off, to fight HIM.

Everyone was attacking him, but separately.

I remember as a child, when my sisters and I still fought crime ten times a day (mostly me, but they did too ) that when we were together, we were invincible.

When people separated us, however, we could be defeated easily.

Just like now…

"HEY!" I screamed.

Nobody heard me.

I did again a few times, but no one was paying attention.

I turned to Balint who was hurt.

I flipped him over, to see a long gash on his side.

I found some chemical X, and started pouring it on his cut.

"Why are you helping me?" he wheezed.

"I owe you one," I said smiling slightly. "you really aren't a bad person, you just don't make the best decisions…"

He laughed, before coughing more blood.

He wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Buttercup…" he managed to get out. "I'm not going to make it…"

I frowned at him, "Yes you are."

"No I'm not," he said. "I'm not stupid…"

I shook my head, blinking away tears, "you can't die…"

"Take my powers," he said. "Save Brute…"

I turned to him, "no."

"Buttercup…please…" he said coughing up more blood. "Just take them…"

"No I c-can't…" I said before freezing.

Green energy was flowing out of him, and into…

Me.

I felt powerful…extremely powerful.

"Save them…" Balint said.

I nodded, not knowing what I was doing.

My mind was telling me to stop, but my body wouldn't respond.

I flew up to everyone, "HEY! EVERYONE GRAB HANDS!"

"What the hell?" Bryant yelled. "I thought she lost her powers!"

"Me too!" Berserk yelled.

"JUST GRAB HANDS!" I screamed.

They did so; Brick grabbed Blossom's, Blossom took Beserk's. Berserk took Bandit, Bandit took Bryant's. Bryant took Brat's, Brat took Boomer's, and Boomer took Bubble's. Bubbles took Butch's, and Butch took mine. I floated over to Brute, and took hers quickly.

Then, all the energy we gave off, flowed through us.

It all shot out in one lightbeam, which hit HIM.

HIM screamed, and fell to his knees.

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? I know :) Anyways…oh and btw, the Q that was at the end of one of my chapters was an accident. ^_^* He he he….**


	24. Chapter 24 LAST CHAPTER

**MW: MUAHAHAHAHA! I am so mean for givin' y'all a cliff hanger. And I'm sorry to say that this story is almost over (I'm getting bored). But never fear, I'm going to start a new one soon. :)**

**BUBS: About the powerpuffs?**

**ME: Si' senorita….**

**BUBS: XD**

**BC: (')_(')**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

HIM fell to his knees, and with one last scream…he exploded. Everything became eerily quiet. I looked at Butch, and he ran to me, giving me a hug.

He kissed my head, "We did it…"

I smiled, "Yeah…we did…"

Then everyone else came up, and hugged us; everyone except Balint, Bandit, Bryant, Brute, Berserk, and Brat.

We turned to them.

I held out an arm, "Come on…we should all celebrate."

"You don't get it do you?" Bryant asked looking at us with relieved, yet…somehow sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" Brick asked confused.

Brute held her side, which was bleeding. She sat down next to Balint, "Don't worry…it will all be over soon. We are free…"

Balint's eyes seemed far away, "Brute…"

She kissed his forehead, and a tear fell down her cheek as she smiled, "Shhh…I'm here…"

Bryant looked at us again, "You destroyed HIM…so everything he created will follow soon after."

"Then why is the building still here?" Brick asked raising an eyebrow.

"It will be gone soon," Bryant said before falling on his knees.

Berserk fell down next to him, gasping.

And the others soon followed them.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked wide eyed. "Why are they falling?"

Brute took Balint's hand, and lay down next to him.

Brat looked up, "We should have all died long ago…"

"He brought us back…dooming us to a life of slavery," Bandit said. "We were blinded by the light of evil…until now…"

"You saved us," Berserk said. "And now we must go to our rightful place."

"For when one goes…" Brute whispered to Balint. "There they must stay."

Then all of them started glowing at once…in lights of red, blue and green. Brute looked at me one last time, and smiled, "Take care of that kid for me…okay?"

Butch put his arm around my waist, and I nodded.

Then they each sparkled in colorful sparkles, and disappeared.

Then the ceiling started to cave in.

Butch grabbed me, Brick grabbed Blossom, and Boomer grabbed Bubbles, and we each flew out.

We stood on a cloud, watching the pink castle crumble, before disenigrating.

It was too much to bear, due to my raging pregnancy hormones, and just the pure loss of something I didn't realize until now…friendship.

I buried my face in Butch's shoulder, and he held me tight.

"Sooo…who would have expected it?" Blossom laughed.

"I sure didn't," Boomer grinned.

"Yeah but you're stupid Boomer," Brick joked.

Boomer glared at him.

"Would you two shut up?" I glared. "Unless you want to change diapers…"

They both froze.

"That's what I thought," I said.

"They are purty darn cute I hafta admit…" Annie said.

I smiled, "Aren't they though?"

Butch held up one, "And here's my little princess…"

"Oh lord, help the child now," I said. "Overprotective father coming through…"

Butch shot a look, "Maybe…but we both know she definitely won't get raped…"

I laughed, and picked up the other, "And here's Mommy's little boy…"

"Keep calling him that and he'll become a wuss," Butch glared. "And take off those stupid socks…only my baby girl is aloud to wear fluffy green socks."

I shot him a look, "He is going to wear whatever I want him to wear until he's old enough to read."

"Whatever," Butch said.

"Can I hold them PUHLEEEEASE?" Bubbles begged.

"NO!" I yelled angrily. "MY PRECIOSSSSS….ESSSSS."

She glared at me.

"So what are their names again?" Annie asked.

"Blaze," I said holding up my boy.

"And Bella," Butch said cuddling up to his "little girl".

"Hey guys," Blossom said going red. "I have an announcement…"

"What?" we asked.

"Uh…"

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"I'm pregnant…with Brick's baby…" Blossom said slowly.

And Brick fainted.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!

THE END! :) watch for a new story soon!


End file.
